


I'm Sorry I Broke Your Heart. Will You Forgive Me?

by Darksinokaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Another temporary pairing with Zoro, Bottom Zoro, Broken Hearts, Darker Work, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other pairings (not really important to the plot), Pre-Time Skip Version of the Characters, Romance, Sanji is an asshole until..., Uke Zoro, lawzo, sanzo - Freeform, self discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Women love Sanji and Sanji loves women. They all think he's such a damn prince charming, but Zoro knows the truth. Sanji seems to hatehim, but still he uses him at his convenience, and it doesn't matter which pretty girl the blonde is dating. Zoro knows better than to ask for more even though he wants it desperately. However, in the end, all he ever does is nurse his wounded feelings. </p><p>But when Zoro finds something better to hold on to, Sanji decides he can't let him go. Is Sanji really willing to go the extra mile to mend Zoro's broken heart? Or is Zoro finally done?</p><p>Sanji/Zoro</p><p>Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Use Me

**Author's Note:**

> Have had this idea around a while and kept debating if I wanted to write it cuz Sanji starts off as such an asshole. But now it's here. Enjoy! I hope.
> 
> I do not own One Piece of any of its related materials.

To be silent in total darkness. It was rather embarrassing, to try and keep silent and notice the other sorts of sounds that were made, as they seemed louder with no other noise to drown them out. The sound of their sweaty bodies meeting, the wet slide of Zoro's body being spread open. The labored breathing scraping passed teeth, the creaks of the springs in the mattress. Or if the blonde got really spirited, the sound of the headboard hitting the wall. Zoro was glad that at least this time it was in his own bed. When they were ever in Sanji's top notch, urban apartment the moody asshole was extremely controlling, grumpy even. Zoro couldn't do or touch hardly anything. At one point Zoro had accidentally ripped a pillow case in response the blonde's overzealous movements, and apparently the thing had been fucking expensive, which pissed the blonde off. 

Sanji was always so careful, possessive of his items. Zoro supposed it only added to the ice cold feeling in his veins when he was around the world class, internationally famous chef; everything around the chef was precious, but Zoro. Lowly, dojo living, swordsmanship teaching Zoro. Sanji treated Zoro like he was so damn expendable, and was far from careful or loving, which infuriated the swordsman. But like a lost puppy Zoro always came back. The way Sanji treated Zoro was nothing like how he treated the women he dated. They were treated like damn queens, and the chef had the money to treat them that way. Sanji was a very popular ladies man, and never seemed to have a bare arm. And once more like polar opposites, Zoro was always alone. Zoro didn't get along well with others, and had the dating skills of a wet mop. And really, Zoro didn't want anyone else.

Zoro had been in love with the blonde chef since they had met at university, back when Sanji was just a talented cook with big dreams and burning passion. It had taken almost a year as Zoro dealt with his ever growing crush on the blonde. It had been so exciting, heart pounding, gleeful even when Sanji called Zoro on his feelings, though both had been pretty drunk at some house party. Sanji was straight, Zoro knew that, so when the blonde dragged him into a bedroom and proceeded to kiss him Zoro had been so confused, but too happy to deny. Perhaps Zoro should have used some foresight, he knew how difficult the cook was, how downright mean when it came to men, but still Zoro jumped into bed with him. 

Their relationship was kept strictly secret. There were times when Zoro was happy, when Sanji would catch him by surprise and claw at him with want, those times made Zoro feel like he mattered to the culinary student. But most of the time, Sanji either pretended Zoro didn't exist, or goaded Zoro into fight after fight until everyone around the two assumed they hated each other. It was really mentally taxing. They graduated, Sanji went on to a prestigious school of the culinary arts and Zoro went to teaching in the dojo he grew up in, feeling like he had not gone anywhere with his choice to come back home. But each time he saw his young students Zoro's feeling of unease always melted away, even if he wouldn't let anyone know it.

And then the word came, a high end restaurant opened that quickly became famous and much visited, even by people who generally didn't have the money to go. Reservations were sometimes months in advance, and holiday time was even worse. People were willing to go to the heights needed to taste the culinary magic of the Baratie. Zoro hadn't wanted to go somewhere so expensive, it just didn't fit in with him. Zoro was happy with simple foods, though Zoro had never been much of a connoisseur on anything. But Koshiro had wanted to take Zoro there on his birthday, celebrating 26 years of life that Zoro sometimes still felt as though he hadn't accomplished what he should have. 

They had been half done with their meal when a bottle of sake of all things was delivered to their table, compliments of the house. Zoro had been floored, but in a very good mood after such delicious, strangely reminiscent food, and drank up the bottle with Koshiro. It was only when they were getting ready to pay that the head chef/owner was announced to visit them while they were also told that their meal had already been paid for. When the chef came out and greeted them Zoro felt like he'd just had a heart attack, especially when Sanji met his gaze, so calm, so assertive after so long. Sanji greeted Koshiro and Zoro, speaking pleasantly for the couple minutes he spent with them about their college days before he asked for Zoro's number. Zoro had been too excited, though somewhat bashful in response to being caught so off guard. The moment Zoro gave his number, it only took a week before their relationship began anew, in the exact same way. Zoro should have known better, and sometimes Zoro wondered if really, he did.

Zoro was galled when Sanji went on dates with girls, and as time ticked by, even had some move in with him. And still he called Zoro. They didn't do anything else together either, which was also irksome, it was always just for a quick fuck. Zoro hated feeling like he was some sort of mistress. It pissed him off. So many times Zoro thought about leaving, but each time he heard the cook's smoky voice or found the blonde on his doorstep, Zoro was overcome with nostalgia and feeling, as much as he liked to deny it. Honestly, it was miserable, but the accursed part of Zoro's heart that ached because of the blonde, ached for him. Zoro wished he hadn't allowed himself to get tied up with a guy that so obviously hated him, though apparently liked his body well enough to use it. It was all for a convenience of some kind, Zoro was sure of that.

Sanji's hips moved faster and the orgasm that took them both left Zoro's muscles quivering before the blonde slipped his cock out of him and dropped onto his back with a sigh. Zoro let himself fall onto his belly and relax as the two stayed still, silent. Then Sanji reached into his pants on the floor and pulled out his cancer pack. Sanji lit up and Zoro glared at the blonde as he inhaled and then puffed out a trail of smoke. How many times had Zoro told that jackass not to smoke in his room? Once more apparently.

“Oi, who told you, you could smoke in here?” Zoro asked and Sanji grunted in annoyance as he got up and got to the floor. Zoro rolled onto his back to watch the cook as Sanji pulled his boxers and pants on before he opened up the window that faced into the dojo's fenced backyard. Zoro sat up on his elbows and glared at the blonde; like that was any better! 

“That's doesn't change anything,” Zoro ground out. Sanji looked from the backyard to glare at Zoro who grunted and rolled over onto his stomach again. Zoro didn't want to fight, he was too fucking tired to fight, _again_. He was just going to have to explain once more to Koshiro why the place smelled of cigarettes. Zoro really hated the shitty cook sometimes. It was times like these that made Zoro think he could leave the cook no problem, but apparently when it came down to it, Roronoa Zoro had lost quite a bit of backbone where the blonde was concerned. It really pissed Zoro off at himself sometimes. And made him train his body far passed the point he knew he should. Zoro couldn't count how many times he'd trained himself to the floor because of the shithead sitting on his windowsill. Zoro grabbed his pillow and stuffed it under his shoulders as he sat there, feeling the chilly night breeze caress his bare backside and chill his balls. Fucking cook.

“Cook, do you remember when we first met?” Zoro asked, and it was silent a moment. Zoro twitched when he heard something shift.

“Not really,” Sanji declared. Zoro frowned. He remembered the damn thing. Zoro had gotten lost and went into the wrong classroom. Sanji had been right next to him in the forum, and the two had given greetings the few moments before class began. Zoro had sat through half the lecture before he realized he shouldn't be there at all. Zoro had gotten out, trying to be quiet before he bolted to the classroom right next door, just in time for roll call. When Zoro got out, he found himself meeting Sanji's face when he had emerged from his own class. A Cheshire grin had spread across the blonde's lips before a giggling issued as he pointed at the door behind Zoro. It was pretty predictable, Sanji had teased the fuck out of Zoro for going to the wrong class and taking half of it to realize he was in the wrong one. How were History and English similar enough to confuse someone? The cook not remembering that was sort of disappointing.

“Remember the first time we had sex?” Zoro asked, his heart beating harder as it twisted in his chest. A dread was clenching his stomach.

“No,” Sanji deadpanned, which he followed with a sigh when Zoro grunted.

“Look, what do you expect? That was a long time ago,” Sanji declared and Zoro gripped the pillow tight in his fists. Go figure, it just showed how fucking important Zoro was to him, which was to say not at all.

“Remember when we ran into each other again?” Zoro asked even though he knew he was starting to piss the chef off. Maybe he wanted to.

“Dammit Zoro, knock it off!” Sanji hissed and Zoro heard the blonde move through his room. Zoro turned and watched as Sanji picked up his clothes and started to yank them on now that his cigarette was apparently finished.

“You always ruin the moment!” Sanji growled and Zoro glared back at the cook, a growl of his own vibrating in his chest.

“Screw you! You can't even remember how we met!” Zoro hissed and Sanji shot Zoro a dirty look.

“It was in college! What else is important?!” Sanji snapped and Zoro shot up onto his knees. Zoro flew off the bed, body slamming into the skinnier blonde's. Sanji hissed when his back hit the wall and Zoro grunted when he just blocked a strong kick from the blonde's ridiculously strong legs. 

“You'd remember everything fucking detail about any one of those bitches you flounce around with!” Zoro snarled and immediately Zoro realized he had crossed the line. The dark rage that contorted Sanji's face, the way his muscles tensed, even the way the corners of his mouth dipped low were such clear signs of the fight to come. 

_**“You! Bastard!”**_ the snarl was vicious, seething, and the kick that Zoro had blocked before was nothing compared to the knee that blew into his gut. Zoro grunted, the pain jolting through his solar plexus even though Zoro had been able to tense his muscles in time. Zoro wrapped an arm around Sanji's leg and the blonde hissed when his balance was momentarily off set, but Zoro knew the blonde would correct it in a very short moment. Zoro took the chance to throw his arm back and punched the blonde square in the jaw. The blow knocked Sanji back against the wall and Zoro stumbled back to the bed, clutching his stomach as both wheezed for breath. It was tense, silent, a moment as Zoro stared at Sanji, watching him remain against the wall. Was the cook going to continue it? It wasn't the first time they had come to blows, though Zoro had never verbalized what he thought of the women Sanji dated. It wasn't entirely fair, some of the women were actually quite nice, but more often than not they weren't. At least Zoro didn't think so.

Sanji pushed from the wall and grabbed the last of his things in an angry rush before he stormed out of the bedroom, leaving Zoro sitting on his bed, naked in the cold. Once Zoro heard the front door shut Zoro groaned as he sat up and fished out his boxers. Pulling them on Zoro winced as the pain of the blow sent shocks through his abdomen while he walked over and locked up the front door. Zoro looked out the peephole, watching as the cook got into his fancy silver car and almost appeared to angrily pull out and speed down the street.

“Zoro?” Zoro paused and looked back to Koshiro. The man was dressed in his jinbei as he looked at Zoro, his expression one of concern. Zoro grunted and started for his room.

“Everything's fine. Just had a small spat with the cook,” Zoro informed and Koshiro frowned.

“You are all right, aren't you?” Koshiro asked and Zoro sighed.

“I'm fine. Just in a bad mood,” Zoro informed, and closed his bedroom door behind him like some kind of moody teenager. Zoro made it to his bed, still trying to be careful of his stomach as it protested his movements, and crawled into bed. Zoro could handle just about any pain, not that he enjoyed it. Zoro grabbed his pillow from the middle of the bed and fluffed it up in its proper place before moodily dropping his head on it as he pulled his covers up.

Jackass.


	2. You Abuse Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji proves to be even more callous than Zoro had thought. Things are beginning to rapidly break apart and Sanji doesn't seem to realize or care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the second chapter. I really hope I'm doing this all right. There will be a big clash in the next chapter or the one after. Well, I hope this is enjoyed.
> 
> And thank you so much to everyone that gave support on the last chapter. It really meant a lot to me. So thank you again.
> 
> I also wanted to note that I was thinking that the other temporary pairing for Zoro, that is necessary for this fic, will be Law. I hope that doesn't bother anyone. When I originally conceived this fic it was Kid, but I was thinking Law would be a better choice.
> 
> I do not own One Piece of any of its related materials.
> 
> Warning: Heavy Angst, Anger

Zoro knew better than to expect to hear from the cook anytime soon. Usually when they got into a fight like that the blonde would not call until whatever bruises had been made were gone. Probably still fucked whichever pretty girl he had with him though; really it was awful. Zoro entertained the idea of the cook calling to say he never wanted to see Zoro again, and though it would hurt, Zoro rationalized that it would be a good thing. Logically it made sense, to leave the blonde. Zoro had also thought about trying to be a more adventurous people person and try to find someone to go home with, if anything just to spite the chef. Show him how awful he was. But once again, all Zoro really wanted was Sanji. Besides, Zoro felt that disloyalty was a vile act in a relationship… if what they had could even really be called that. Maybe if they officially broke up, perhaps Zoro would actually try to find someone, date around some. Didn't everyone deserve to be loved properly? For real?

Zoro grimaced just slightly when he sat down to meditate in the dojo. That bruise was two days old already and it hurt like a sonofabitch. Zoro wouldn't let it get to him though, Zoro would power through it. Nothing vital had been damaged, just a nasty as hell bruise which encompassed most of his stomach area that liked to scream at him constantly. Zoro had to give up on doing any abdominal exercises, but otherwise he was too stubborn to rest himself or really take it easy.

“Zoro?” Zoro looked up and glanced at Koshiro as the older man stood at the threshold of the actual dojo room; the place where the kids were taught. Koshiro walked into the room and sat down next to Zoro who looked down at his crossed legs when his adoptive father put his hand on Zoro's shoulder.

“I'm worried about you,” Koshiro started and Zoro frowned as his heart flipped in his chest. Zoro had been sure that this was going to happen sooner or later. Koshiro had been acting a little odd around Zoro the last couple days, and Zoro knew why.

“I'm fine,” Zoro declared.

“I heard that fight Zoro. I'm worried about you. That bruise is awful,” Koshiro informed and Zoro's lips dipped low as his brows furrowed. Koshiro had adopted Zoro as a kid when his daughter Kuina had been around seven. Zoro had not exactly been the easiest child to deal with, which was why no one had ever attempted to adopt him. But Koshiro had the heart of a saint and took Zoro in even though he had been nothing but difficult. Zoro changed though when living in their house, though Zoro knew swordsmanship training had played a big part in that. Zoro became competitive against his new older sister Kuina almost instantly, which propelled him into the field, and Koshiro happily taught them both. 

Zoro and Kuina developed a sort of rivalry friendship, and both respected each other even though Zoro hated that he lost to her every time they sparred. When Kuina was twelve she had been hit by a criminal in a car during a police chase, the only mercy from the horrific damage her body had taken was that she most likely died instantly. Zoro had been devastated by the loss of the only sibling, the only person around his age that had ever been decent to him. Zoro's birth parents had been absolutely atrocious, and other kids gave Zoro trouble about his green hair... usually until Zoro beat them up. Koshiro of course was devastated as well, though Zoro believed it had been more so than himself. After that Zoro devoted himself to Koshiro and found that once he did, he relaxed, stopped fighting, and actually became grateful, happy for what he had. Zoro swore to live his life as well as he could, for Kuina, and practiced swordsmanship everyday to honor her spirit. 

Zoro realized pretty early on that he was gay, but had kept such knowledge to himself. It wasn't until he was 18 and about to go to university that Zoro told his father. Koshiro had been wonderful, loving, and accepting once again. He proclaimed that he hoped Zoro found someone for himself in the near future, and wished him the best of luck in university, and told him to study hard. All of which Zoro did. Zoro had hoped that he had maybe found someone in the cook, but in the end it was a disaster.

“It's just a bruise,” Zoro grunted and Koshiro frowned as his eyebrows rose up together in concern.

“Zoro. I know how excited you were when Sanji appeared again, but,” Koshiro started and Zoro sighed.

“Look, I know it's bad,” Zoro declared. 

“Then why do you stay?” Koshiro asked and Zoro's frown couldn't have been more remorseful.

“Because I'm an idiot that somehow keeps hoping he'll change? I don't know," Zoro grunted, wishing that the conversation would be over already. Zoro didn't think his heart could pound any harder.

“I don't mean to be cruel Zoro, but I'm not sure he will,” Koshiro announced and Zoro felt the twist of the knife buried in his heart. The one the cook had put in there.

“I want you to be happy, to love someone that will do the same for you. It honestly breaks my heart to see you like this. It's not like you,” Koshiro pleaded and Zoro's fists tightened.

“I know,” Zoro declared, voice tense. It was silent a moment. Koshiro stood up then with a pat to Zoro's shoulder.

“Really think about it Zoro, think about it logically, don't let your feelings get in the way. I'm sure you will come to the same conclusion I have,” Koshiro declared and Zoro heaved a sigh.

“Right,” Zoro breathed. Zoro looked up at Koshiro who smiled gently, fatherly, down at him before he turned and walked toward the exit.

“I was thinking of making Soba tonight, does that sound good?” Koshiro asked and Zoro grunted. Koshiro smiled and left, already knowing what Zoro's unspoken language translated to.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was another lazy day. There were no classes on Mondays and so Zoro had a lot of time to kill. Zoro usually trained extensively on his day off, but with the damn bruise Zoro had decided to go out and mingle, mostly by getting some lunch; he was starved and eating out sounded good. Wasn't like Zoro spent his money on much anyway… other than sake. Zoro decided to go to a newer cafe that had opened up a few months before in the down town area. It was in quite the hub of shopping/people activity and Zoro was seated outside, which suited him fine, it was a warm, sunny day. Zoro opened up the menu provided and spotted exactly what he'd wanted. A burger. Zoro never got burgers and other such foods at home, Koshiro tended to stick to strictly Japanese dishes. Which suited Zoro fine, he was half Japanese after all, despite his stupid green hair. Zoro liked Japanese foods, but sometimes a thick, juicy burger was just extremely enticing.

The waitress came by with a glass of water and Zoro told her what he wanted, being perhaps a little too extravagant in the extra things he asked to be on it. Didn't matter, Zoro ate a lot because of his strenuous lifestyle, it'd be worked off in no time. Zoro leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms behind his head, and took a deep breath to enjoy the warmth of the sun beating down on him, even if his stomach was protesting a little.

“Sanji, this place is so cute!” Zoro tensed, body jerking in his chair as he sat upright so fast it jumped on its legs. Zoro's heart raced in panic and his face flushed from the surge of rushing blood as he looked to see Sanji and a blonde haired woman on his arm while they were led into the outside eating area with Zoro. Zoro choked a little when they were sat down at a table just adjacent from him in the small fenced setting. Shit! This was the last fucking thing Zoro wanted to see! Zoro swore under his breath as he glanced into the restaurant through the large window he was sat next to. 

“It is a cute place, and the food's pretty good,” Sanji declared as he seated her like a gentleman and the girl gave an overly flirty giggle. Zoro groaned, feeling his stomach knot up with nausea. Why the fuck did it have to be here of all places?! And why the fuck did the cook have to take a woman out anyway when he owned the biggest, fanciest fucking restaurant in town?!

Zoro could have sworn that his face by now should have been white. Zoro didn't want to, but he couldn't stop glancing at them, feeling his heart tug at the adoration, the lightness of the cook's voice. Zoro could see the bruise he had made on Sanji's jaw, it looked pretty bad, though Zoro was sure the cook had cooked up some excuse for why he had it, which had nothing to do about getting punched by his fuck toy. They held hands and Sanji massaged the woman's tenderly, affectionately as he stared into her eyes. It was fucking painful, the knife in Zoro's heart only sunk in deeper and twisted more. Why? Zoro tensed, breath catching in his chest when Sanji's eyes flicked to him and Zoro's heart nearly stopped. Sanji centered his attention on the woman again, reached forward with one hand and stroked her cheek. She giggled again and Zoro could swear she must have batted her eyes or something given the way Sanji's expression melted and he gushed over the woman adoringly. Zoro's muscles tensed as he openly stared for a moment, his expression tinged with the very unfair feeling filling his body.

“Sir, your meal is ready.” Zoro turned and looked to the waitress. Zoro took a breath, his heart still racing as he tried to remember how to speak, to force his voice to work, his lips to move. Fuck, it felt like the cook was squeezing the life out of his heart.

“Sorry, but could you put it in a box for me?” Zoro asked and the woman paused a moment before smiling and nodding. She turned with Zoro's plate of food and went back inside. The cook was so fucking cruel. Zoro couldn't help glancing at them again, and his heart twisted sharply with pain when they leaned forward and pecked lips. Oh fuck, Zoro felt like he died a little. Zoro's hands tightened into fists, his insides twisting up tightly. How could the blonde so callously inflict so much pain? The waitress came back and Zoro pulled out his wallet. Absently handing the woman thirty bucks for a fourteen dollar meal, Zoro grabbed his box and stood, wanting to stick to the side of the building. But Zoro paused when he heard a question from the cook's date.

"Who was that guy that was staring at us?" the woman asked.

“I didn't notice anybody. All my attention is on my beautiful Elie~” Sanji lilted and Zoro's world stopped for a moment. The gripping pain in his chest exploded, seizing every muscle. Zoro's chest twisted with pain so strong Zoro could have almost sworn he was dizzy. Zoro swallowed and took a breath after a moment, not realizing he had been holding it. The pain sizzled through the expanse of his chest and stabbed into his heart with each beat. Zoro's arms tensed as he grit his teeth and jerked his legs to move so that he could walk briskly into the restaurant and out the front door. Zoro could feel hot pressure building up behind his eyes and cursed internally, cursed the blonde with every word he knew. Zoro had not cried since Kuina had died, and by God, Zoro would not cry over someone who was fucking not worth it.

Zoro walked home, his pace fast and and body stiff. Zoro did his best to control himself, and by the time he made it home his need to cry was gone, but his anguish had heated into boiling rage. Zoro had apparently made it from the cafe to the front door without any wrong turns and kicked off his shoes, dropped his take home box onto the kitchen counter on his way through the house and headed for the dojo. Zoro was going to fucking train until the rage and the hurt were gone, so basically until he went numb or passed out, whichever happened first. Zoro fucking hoped it was soon.


	3. You Pushed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro has decided he's had enough of it all, and goes out drinking to discover a drinking buddy that offers to be more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the newest chapter. I really hope I handled this okay what with what happens. Law is introduced in here, and I hope did all right with him. Thank you so much to everyone that has commented and left kudos. It's wonderful to interact with everyone. I really hope that this chapter is enjoyed! Even if Zoro may make a rash decision.
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Zoro told himself not to. He didn't fucking want to, but maybe Zoro was looking for an excuse to finally snap. Zoro called Sanji around six. The phone rang, rang, and rang. Zoro was so sick of this painful set up. Koshiro had ruined Zoro's attempt to overwork himself and had fed Zoro the left over Soba while he ate the burger that Zoro didn't even want to look at. Zoro wanted to throttle that bastard chef. Zoro decided that he would call again at seven and if he did not get an answer he would go drinking. At a bar for once. When seven rolled around Zoro called again but found the cook had turned his phone off. 

Zoro grit his teeth in rage. That fucking bastard! The voice mail signaled for Zoro to leave his message but Zoro instead chucked the device across his room and watched when it smacked into the wall above his bed. Zoro grabbed his brown leather jacket out of his closet, grabbed his wallet, and stormed out. Screw him! The ache in Zoro's heart was maddening, so much so Zoro did his best to focus on the burn of his anger instead. The chef was a fucking monster! He had no heart! Zoro stormed out of the dojo, ignoring Koshiro as he did so. Zoro did not want to talk, did not want to sit down, and most of all, Zoro did not want Koshiro to see the ugliness of his rage. 

Zoro's legs propelled him forward, anger fueling him until Zoro found himself in lively down town. Zoro looked up and took a deep breath. Bar, the first decent looking one, and Zoro found it. “The Corner” was the name and Zoro walked right up to the door surrounded by neon signs advertising different beers, and pulled it open. The few times Zoro had gone to a bar, he noticed they all seemed to smell the same. They smelled of stale beer, cheap air freshener, perfumes and colognes, and always something damp slinking around underneath everything else. Zoro took another breath to relax and walked over to the bar. Zoro sat on a free stool at the counter and the bartender met Zoro's gaze. Zoro asked for the bar's strongest beer and slapped his I.D. down. With Zoro's I.D. inspected and taken to open a tab, Zoro was given some really hoppy beer that he threw back and chugged.

Bastard chef! Zoro wished he could somehow teach the shithead a thing or two. Zoro was going to end it! Zoro was sick of the way the cook kept gutting him. It was fucking over! Yes, as far as Zoro was concerned, he was fucking single tonight. Zoro put his pint glass down and the bartender eyed him suspiciously.

“Another,” Zoro declared in front of his empty glass.

“Gonna slow down?” the bartender asked and Zoro shrugged.

“Sure,” Zoro grunted. Zoro was tempted to say something else entirely what with his foul mood, but decided it was wise not to piss off the guy with the booze. Another beer was put in front of Zoro and he picked it up to take a heavy drink. A body sat next Zoro and he glanced over his shoulder from where he sat leaned on the polished counter.

“Gin and Tonic,” was asked by a guy dressed in a dark t-shirt and jeans as he got himself comfortable. Zoro couldn't see his face, but he had a slim, attractive body, looked like he was either lucky or took good care of it. Zoro blinked, realizing he was ogling the guy too openly. The man turned to look at Zoro and he tore his gaze away before he swallowed another large gulp of beer. The guy got his Gin and Tonic and thanked the bartender with a simple word.

“I don't think I've ever seen you here before.” Zoro's heart jumped in his chest as he turned to look at his attempted conversation partner. Damn, a lean face, clean, unblemished skin. A groomed goatee thicker than the cook's took up his chin, looked like it was well cared for. His eyes were surprisingly sharp, very eye catching despite the tired look around them, which was pronounced by the bruising Zoro saw under the man's eyes. Zoro could smell some really appealing brand of cologne too as they stared one another down a second. A smirk quirked the guy's lips and Zoro's heart jumped again. Fuck, this guy was sexy. His short, styled black hair added to the look of a guy who put care into the half tousled, half well groomed appearance. And from what Zoro noticed of him on his stool, he was pretty tall.

“I think I'd remember hair that color,” the guy declared, voice deep and smooth. Fuck, his voice was sexy too. Overall, Zoro was very attracted to his new conversation companion.

“My first time here,” Zoro informed as he downed the last of his beer and asked for another.

“What brings you here then?” was asked and Zoro frowned as he took up his new beer when the glass was put in front of him.

“A jackass,” Zoro growled when he set his glass down after a drink.

“Uh oh. Must be bad to drive someone to drink,” Zoro's mysterious conversation partner announced as he took a drink of his Gin and Tonic. Zoro snorted, the topic of the cook invoking anger once more.

“The name's Law, by the way,” Law introduced and Zoro looked to the man. 

“Zoro,” Zoro grunted. Law smirked.

“So, what's this asshole done? If I may ask?” Law asked and Zoro grunted again. Should Zoro tell a guy he barely knew about his problems? What if he was a homophobe? Zoro decided before he asked for a fourth beer, despite strongly feeling the alcohol numbing his brain, that he didn't care. If this guy gave him shit Zoro actually welcomed the idea to beat the shit out of someone, with just cause of course.

“He treated me like total shit; like garbage. Didn't give a shit how much he twisted the knife in my heart,” Zoro slurred some as he spoke.

“That's too bad to hear. Jackass' like that don't deserve anyone special in their life. Perhaps he'll be miserable without you,” Law declared and Zoro let out a bitter laugh.

“No, he's got some pretty girl he's probably porking right at this moment,” Zoro imparted, expression grim.

“Wait, so he's cheating on you?” Law asked, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

“No… it's sort of complicated. It's more like I was the mistress, even though our relationship started first. He never considered it a real one though. He started dating girls and whatnot while pretending I didn't mean anything to him,” Zoro paused, “guess he wasn't pretending,” Zoro finished. “But I'm through with him! I'm not letting him fuck around with me anymore! He doesn't have any rights to use my body as he pleases! I gave him the privilege and it's fucking gone now!” Zoro growled sharply.

“What a shitty guy,” Law expressed. Zoro looked to Law, his head a little dizzy as he finished his lip numbing fourth drink.

“Surprised you're so okay hearing me complain about men,” Zoro slurred and Law gave a smirk Zoro couldn't help but praise inwardly as a sexy as hell. He had sexy lips. Hell, everything about this guy was pretty damn good looking.

“Don't worry, I sometimes complain about the same thing,” Law informed and Zoro blinked drunkenly. “This guy sounds really awful though,” Law declared as he took up his drink and sipped again. Zoro's heart beat faster as his cheeks warmed further. There had been a look in Law's eyes, a look Zoro felt like he should have recognized, but as usual, roundabout, subtle things were lost on the instructor. Zoro was so fucking clueless in these types of situations. Had Law hinted to Zoro that maybe he was gay? How should Zoro find out? In the end, all Zoro could come up with was bluntness.

“Are you gay?” Zoro muttered and surprise opened up on Law's face before he laughed.

“I guess when I'm asked by such an attractive man I have to say, yes, I am,” Law informed and Zoro leaned closer to look at Law harder. Was Law serious? That comment had left Zoro a little uncertain, though Zoro's gut was telling him that what Law said was exactly what he meant. Zoro hoped he wasn't being teased. Zoro was not good at this stuff, and it would be an awful to experience if his first time trying to see if he had a chance with a guy turned out so bad. Law seemed to notice Zoro's uncertainty and his smirk grew more alluring.

“If you want, I'm more than happy to take you home and make you feel better,” Law winked and Zoro's alcohol flushed cheeks blushed a deep red. Law's lips grew mischievous, the look in his eyes openly flirty as Zoro turned to the bar. Zoro took another drink from his new beer and swallowed a mouthful. 

“How about it?” Law asked and Zoro's bulky shoulders under his jacket twitched.

“Feeling shy now?” Law teased smoothly as he took another drink of his Gin and Tonic.

“No, just never been picked up before,” Zoro admitted. Law gave Zoro a disbelieving look.

“Really?” Law asked and Zoro nodded.

“Not much of a socialite. Tend to keep out of the people scene,” Zoro explained and Law smirked again.

“Then say yes. I promise you won't regret it,” Law urged smoothly and Zoro's face flushed more. It was silent a moment as Law took another drink of his Gin and Tonic.

“What do you do?” Zoro asked suddenly and Law smiled.

“I'm a surgeon, by trade. My night job however, is to try and convince this cute green haired guy to at least go on a date with me,” Law smirked and Zoro ran his fingers through his hair. “What do you do?” Law asked with open curiosity.

“Teach swordsmanship at a dojo,” Zoro informed and Law smirked flirtatiously. 

“Sexy,” Law announced. Zoro's heart was beating so fast, Zoro couldn't believe that this was actually happening! Was it wise? To go home with someone at this time? Zoro remembered the cafe, remembered the cook's attitude, and Zoro's chest burned with anger and pain. Zoro had even _tried_ to call! The cook had probably been fucking that flirty bitch when Zoro had called! It was irrational, but Zoro wanted to be angry, to believe he had the right to go home with someone else. Zoro was through with that shithead! For certain this time! Zoro would not allow himself to be abused anymore! If Sanji for some reason had some problem with it then fuck him! Zoro was due for some decent attention wasn't he? Even if it was for only one night, Zoro wanted to be with someone that actually seemed interested in him! Attracted! Who probably wouldn't make Zoro face the other way and be quiet!

“Okay,” Zoro declared. Law looked to Zoro and Zoro met Law's gaze without waver.

“I want to go with you.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sanji crawled out of bed. Elie seemed rather tuckered out but still the blonde had too much energy. Sanji pulled his boxers up and went down the spiral stair case to his phone on the kitchen table. Sanji couldn't believe that moron had called him when he _knew_ Sanji had been on a date. Sanji had forbade Zoro from calling for that reason! Sanji called him, Zoro did not call Sanji! Unlike Zoro, Sanji had an image to maintain. 

Sanji turned his phone on and saw that the moron had called _again_ , and left a voice mail that time. Now that was weird. Accessing his voice male Sanji put the phone to his ear when a pow of noise hit his eardrum. Sanji hissed and pulled the phone from his ear with a glare. The fuck?! Sanji immediately dialed Zoro's phone, and it rang, rang, and rang before going to voice mail. Sanji hissed with a slew of mental curses and teeth grit. That moron! Only a fucking moron would be so stupid as to leave such an annoying message! What the fuck?! 

“Sanji?”

Sanji looked up to top of the stairs to see his date standing up on the ramp, wearing of all things, only his shirt. Sanji set his phone down and hurried up to the girl with a lurid smirk.

“You look good in my shirt~” Sanji purred.

“Round two?” Elie asked and Sanji grinned wide, eyes gleaming as he put his arm around her small frame and hurried them back into the bedroom.

“I have all the energy in the world when it comes to you~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like making playlists for fics so that I have music pertaining to the events of the fic that I can listen to while I write. *Cheesy I know. I'm not going to share all of them right away, but I want to share the one's relevant to current events. *All songs are how I felt they applied to the fic, not necessarily the direct meaning of the songs themselves. Not to say that I disregarded the meanings of the songs by any means, I very much looked up the meanings of most of the songs I chose. Some people may just interpret some songs differently than I do, especially when I was relating them to this fic. –And forgive me for having some corny songs that will be shared through the fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Playlist
> 
>  
> 
>  **Adele** : Set Fire To The Rain – From Zoro's point of view, about how Zoro feels about the way Sanji treats him and how eventually, Zoro will decide to do something about it.  
>  **The Beatles** : Help! – I think it's pretty self explanatory (in relation to the fic of course).  
>  **Demi Lovato** : Without The Love – Not entirely perfect, but I think it fits pretty well for the “relationship” Sanji has with Zoro while really, Zoro believes that it's all a farce.  
>  **Disturbed** : Darkness – A pretty sad song to listen to. It's basically Zoro walking away from the darkness of his relationship with Sanji to find something better.  
>  **Eurythmics:** I Could Give You A Mirror – Pretty much sums up how cold hearted Sanji is, and how he has done nothing but bring disappointment to Zoro.  
>  **Eurythmics** Thorn In My Side – Another description of how Zoro feels about Sanji currently, and brings to the front that Zoro had known better, and that in the end, all he can do is run.  
>  **Heart** : If Looks Could Kill – A nice angry song about Zoro being angry with Sanji essentially cheating on him constantly. This fic needed a pure angry song.  
>  **Heart** : I Want Your World To Turn – How Zoro felt about Sanji early on in their relationship, a more positive song, though sort of sad that this things not turn out how Zoro had wanted.  
>  **Heart** : Tall, Dark, Handsome Stranger – A song expressing Zoro's pleasure with his (soon to be) new relationship with Law.  
>  **John Mayer** : Gravity – This song highlights Zoro's depression over his situation with love and Sanji.  
>  **Katy Perry** : By The Grace Of God – About Zoro deciding not to give up on love after being so defeated by it because of Sanji.  
>  **Katy Perry** : Part of Me – Pretty much a break up song.  
>  **Skillet** : Open Wounds – Another song about how Sanji abused Zoro and how Zoro leaves while wondering how Sanji could have acted the way he did even though it hurt Zoro.  
>  **Three Days Grace** : Chalk Outline – Yet another song describing from Zoro's point of view on how Sanji has treated him and that Sanji killed their chance together.  
>  **Three Days Grace** : Happiness – Actually fits this chapter quite well! “Happiness, straight from the bottle!”- from the song.  
>  **Three Days Grace** : Give Me A Reason – Unlike P!nk's song, this song is about Zoro needing that last straw, that last reason to break it off with Sanji so that he can never hurt Zoro again.  
>  **Three Days Grace** : Painkiller – A song from Law's point of view! The title pretty much says it all. Law decides to be Zoro's painkiller.  
>  **Three Days Grace** : Bitter Taste – A song about how Zoro is fed up with Sanji and how Zoro decides to leave him to his own selfishness.


	4. He Wants Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro's decided to go home with Law while Sanji continues to play his selfish game, unaware of what he's lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this new chapter is liked. There's smut in this one between Law and Zoro. Pretty important for Zoro. Thank you so much to those of you who had commented and left kudos on the last chapter, they're always so wonderful to have. Support is always so appreciated, especially in a fic like this one. Otherwise I'd just depress myself. I very much hope that this chapter is enjoyed.
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Whatever anxiousness Zoro felt in coming and receding waves was wiped clean when warm lips pressed to his own. A shudder raced down Zoro's body as he allowed himself to relax on the unfamiliar bed. They had gone to Law's place because he lived closer, and because he lived alone in his damn luxury apartment. Zoro shouldn't have been surprised that Law would have a nice place, being a surgeon, though Zoro wondered just how much money he made to be able to afford such a place. Zoro threaded his fingers into Law's dark hair as the surgeon slid his hands down Zoro's muscled sides. Law's tongue prodded Zoro's lips and Zoro shivered in lust as he opened his mouth and thrust his tongue to meet Law's. 

Law let out a groan as he ground his hips into Zoro, who moaned and rubbed up against him, rubbing the bulges in their pants together while their mouths sealed. Law pulled from Zoro's kiss swollen lips and moved off his heated body, his hands running over the instructor's muscled figure as he did so. Law slid his hands to Zoro's belt as Zoro sat up on his elbows to watch Law work his belt loose. Zoro's heart thumped as his cock throbbed with growing excitement when his jeans came loose and they were slid down Zoro's legs before the pants were cast to the floor. Zoro got off his elbows and jerked his jacket off, his shirt following suit quickly after. Law stood and quickly rid himself of his shirt and Zoro's heart jumped as he beheld the chiseled, tattooed skin of Law's torso and arms. Holy shit, that was a mother of a tattoo, fuck that was sexy! The stylized heart that spanned the area of his chest was sexy, and the ink that Zoro could see run down the surprisingly defined muscles of Law's arms only added to the appeal. Law's pants came off his long legs and Zoro forgot to breathe a second. Shit, Zoro had let himself get picked up by a sexy as fuck man. Even Law's body itself without the tattoo; those fucking abs were definitely boner worthy.

It was a shame really, Zoro had always admired the cook's toned physique, but it always seemed like he didn't like Zoro looking at him, or vice versa. Once clothes were off, Zoro was turned to face the other way and made to be quiet. And to add the icing on the cake, it was always Zoro's job to make sure he got what he needed, because Sanji had made it clear early on that he would not touch his dick. Zoro shook himself from the unpleasant, painful thoughts and focused on Law's handsome face. Law's eyes landed on Zoro in his tented, dark green boxers from where he stood in his bulged, black briefs. Law hooked his thumbs in the band of his underwear and pulled them off. Zoro's cock twitched in lust when Law's well endowed cock sprung free in demand and jutted up with pride. Fuck, it was almost too much, even though he wanted it so bad. Zoro wanted to know what it was like, to have sex and have it be real, not some hollow fuck in the dark that left him empty and cold afterwords. Law moved over him on the bed and kissed the instructor's lips.

“I take it you're all right with bottoming?” Law asked and Zoro nodded.

“Good, then I can enjoy feeding you my cock,” Law smirked, the curve of his lips and the gleam in his eyes wickedly enticing. A shudder ran through Zoro's muscles and his wet cock throbbed in want. Yes, that was what Zoro wanted, he wanted to be wanted, and fucked into bliss.

“I've been starved for seven years,” Zoro smirked and Law's eyes glazed in lust as he sealed Zoro's mouth with his own. Tongues met and slipped together briefly before Law pulled back and slid his hands down to Zoro's cock to grip the flushed prick through his boxers. Zoro groaned and thrust his hips up in want as Law mouthed his way down Zoro's muscle bulked chest.

“Looks like you, need to be, filled, up, then,” Law declared between passionate kisses to dampening, tanned skin and Zoro moaned in pleasure as his blood rushed hot through his veins. Zoro had never been dirty talked before, had never had attention during sex either, and it was mind blowing. Fuck, it felt like it was his virginity part 2.

Zoro gasped when Law skipped down to his hips and pressed his open mouth over the wet, hot bulge in his boxers. Zoro moaned deep in his throat as his cock throbbed hot against Law's equally hot mouth, the muscles in his back twitching him off the bed as Law's hot, wet breath puffed against his straining dick. Law kissed on the bulge affectionately before pulling the boxers off Zoro's legs, the instructor's hips twitching when his cock jumped free.

“You have a wonderful body,” Law observed with praise as he looked over Zoro's heated form under him with eyes glazed in primal want. Their gazes met, and Zoro groaned, his eyes hooded in lust as his chest heaved in his deep breaths while he stared up at the man above him.

“Thanks, never been complimented before,” Zoro huffed. Law squeezed Zoro's flushed cock and Zoro moaned as he thrust his hips up in demand.

“That's a shame,” Law declared before his lips tugged into a sensual, confident smirk.

“Guess I'll have to appraise every inch of flesh before the night's through,” Law informed and Zoro groaned in want at such words. How long had Zoro dreamed the cook would want him like this? Speak to him like this? Too long.

“But first, I need to feed you,” Law smirked and Zoro nodded with an eager grunt. It wasn't as if Zoro hadn't had sex in seven years, but he had never been properly satisfied, not with how cold the cook was in bed. Zoro never quite got that feeling of sensuality, of intimacy, of being with someone that really wanted him for more than just the hole his ass provided. It seemed to Zoro that the cook only saw him as a damn sex toy. Law moved back between Zoro's legs and he twitched when the surgeon slid his tongue up the length of his cock. Zoro grabbed the blankets when he realized he didn't know what to do with his hands and concentrated on not thrusting his cock against that fucking wonderful tongue. Law gripped the base of Zoro's cock before he brushed his wet tongue over the leaking, exposed head and Zoro gasped a moan as his body twitched.

“Shit,” Zoro hissed and Law wrapped those sinfully confident lips around the head of his cock. Zoro moaned, his head jerking back as his hips twitched. Law took Zoro's hips with both hands and massaged the sharp bones as he licked and sucked deliciously around the leaking head of Zoro's cock.

“Would you believe,” Zoro's words were cut by a moan when Law sucked and lapped at the sensitive head again. Zoro shuddered hard and panted in pleasure. Zoro could swear it wasn't just the booze making him cross eyed.

“Fuck! Never been sucked!” Zoro shouted and Law swallowed more of his cock into his mouth, tongue brushing along the underside vein generously. Law swallowed his cock entirely and Zoro forgot how to breathe as he felt his cock slide through Law's tight sucking lips while the head of his cock brushed hot, wet flesh. Law swallowed and Zoro's brain went blank as his muscles twitched while a deep, gasped moan broke from the back of his throat. Law sucked back up, cheeks hollowed out as he made his way back to the head of Zoro's cock. Zoro wheezed as moans and other deep, wet, throaty sounds spilled from his mouth. Fuck, Zoro couldn't believe how amazing it was. Zoro's fingers twisted the blanket into his tight grip as the hot twist of orgasm grew stronger.

Law set into pace, bobbing his head as he sucked and licked at Zoro's cock, drawing the instructor closer to orgasm with each suck and skilled swipe of tongue.

“Law!” Zoro gasped and Law felt a tremor tremor hit Zoro's tensing muscles. Law moved back up to the head and tongued the leaking hole in the slit. “Gonna cum!” Zoro rasped and tensed when Law rubbed his tongue harder against the sensitive, leaking slit. Zoro's back arched in orgasm as cum shot from his cock into Law's expectant mouth. After a moment Law moved up Zoro's body and Zoro groaned when they kissed. 

“Did you spit it out?” Zoro asked, a little dazed when their lips separated.

“No,” Law declared flatly and Zoro flushed a bright red as Law stretched to his nightstand by the bed near them and grabbed the lube, but paused.

“Want me to wear a condom?” Law asked.

“Don't need it. We're both healthy so,” Zoro let his sentence end and Law nodded as he sat back straight between his legs with the lube. Law urged Zoro to lift his legs and Zoro did so, putting them over Law's shoulders as wordlessly directed. Law popped the lid open and squeezed some into his hand. Law slid a hand down between his legs and Zoro shifted in anticipation when he felt Law slip his wet finger between the cheeks of his ass. The feeling of a wet finger working into his hole caused a shudder to hit the muscles of Zoro's back and Zoro let out a breath. It was different from the cook's impatient fingering, always wanting to just get it over with so that he could stick him and get his orgasm. Law's finger in contrast was interested, curious as he thrust in deep and slowly fucked Zoro before rubbing up against the wet, satiny flesh of his hole. Zoro gasped and his body jerked hard with a sharp moan when his prostate was rubbed. Zoro moaned deeper and thrust himself against the rubbing finger eagerly. Fuck, that had felt good. Law smirked down at Zoro, lust clouding those usually sharp eyes as he wiggled in a second finger and Zoro groaned deeply as his flesh was stretched over the digits. It hurt a little as expected, but it was pleasurable compared to the cook's cold, uninterested fingers. Law thrust his two fingers, exploring and rubbing deliciously against Zoro's prostate until Zoro's cock started to harden and flush with new life. It felt so good, wonderful. A fucking stranger was giving Zoro better sex just from the time he was taking, from the interest he expressed in Zoro and his body. It was amazing. Zoro had spent so many years wishing the cook would find the time and interest to be like this, but had never got it.

“More,” Zoro groaned and Law grunted, his controlled breathing growing harder as his fingers thrust a little faster while Law spread them open to stretch the muscles of Zoro's slicked hole.

“You really have been starved,” Law observed, his usually smooth voice more strained. Zoro nodded as he reached up and touched Law's strong, handsome jaw to feel a tremor race through the surgeon's body as a slight pink dusted Law's cheeks in lust. It looked like Law was unraveling. Zoro stared up into Law's passionate, dark gaze, his own eyes darker with lust as Zoro's still kiss swollen lips parted to speak.

“Fuck me.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sanji stretched out naked on his back with his hands linked behind his head on his pillow, a grin stretching his lips.

“You were wonderful baby,” the girl, Elie, whispered and Sanji grinned wider.

“Only the best for you darling~”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Zoro sucked in a deep breath as Law's slicked cock pushed in and spread his backside open wide on its girth. A low groan rumbled from Zoro's throat as a breathy moan passed Law's lips while he pushed in to his balls and came to a rest over the instructor. Zoro swallowed a pant and secured his legs around Law's slim, muscled waist.

“Are you ready?” Law asked and Zoro nodded. Law hovered low over him on his hands and pulled his cock back through the tight muscles of Zoro's hole and both groaned as Law pushed his cock back inside. Zoro gasped as his head fell back against the blankets and hands clutched at Law's backside. Law set into a passionate rhythm that left Zoro reeling in pleasure as loud, wet moans spilled from their mouths and bounced off the bedroom walls. Zoro's cock leaked between their sweating bodies, wetting his muscled belly as his body jerked on the bed from the eagerness of Law's powerful hips. Zoro gasped, demanded for more, and Law was only happy to give as his pleasure flushed the skin of his cheeks to match Zoro's.

“More!” Zoro gasped out in a moan as he used his strong legs to urge Law on. Law huffed out a growl of a moan as he thrust harder, rubbing Zoro so perfectly he jerked against Law. Each slide of Law's hard cock was so perfectly delivered against his prostate that Zoro could swear he wasn't on solid ground. Law groaned, hips losing rhythm as he worked his cock furiously into Zoro's splayed hole as wanted by the instructor. The boiling twist of orgasm threatened Zoro, growing in urgency with each skilled rub against his prostate as Zoro rasped and moaned on the bed, fingers still dug into the skin of Law's shoulders.

“Ah! Close!” Zoro gasped in a grunt and Law moaned, arms tensing as he thrust his cock erratically into Zoro's slick, swollen hole.

“Yes, almost there!” Law agreed and Zoro moaned, cock throbbing hot and fast. So damn close it was maddening! Orgasm crushed into Zoro and every muscled tensed as his legs squeezed Law's sides. Cum shot hard and heavy from Zoro's flushed cock, splattering their chests as the torrent left Zoro's muscles a locked, shuddering mess latched onto Law's body. Law tensed, teeth biting into his lip as Zoro's clenching, trembling hole gripped his cock. All it took was a couple more quick thrusts before a low, breathy moan passed Law's lips as his own muscles shook in tension of orgasm, and shot a heavy load into Zoro's twitching hole. Zoro gasped for breath on the bed after his body sagged onto it and Law allowed himself to settle on top of Zoro's heaving chest. After a moment the two recovered enough function of their brains to swallow and Law rolled off of Zoro to settle onto his back. Zoro wanted to say something, but found he had no idea what to say as he recovered his breath. Slowly, Zoro sat up and looked over to see Law lying still, his chest heaving deep and slow. Law looked to Zoro and his lips quirked into that sexy, devilish smirk.

“How was that for a meal?” Law asked and Zoro blushed. It was weird in some ways, talking about their sex in terms of food when his ex was in fact a chef. Zoro smiled however.

“Good, I'm full for a change,” Zoro declared and Law chuckled before he sat up and ran his fingers through his much more tousled hair.

“Do you want to stay over?” Law asked and Zoro's heart jumped in his chest before beating harder. Zoro looked to Law who met his gaze without waver. Zoro blushed again and grunted.

“Sure,” Zoro declared as he attempted to sound nonchalant; though it hadn't worked all that well.

“Good, then I can hold true to what I said earlier, after a break of course,” Law declared and Zoro looked up quickly into Law's confident gaze once more. Law's expression became amused.

“Remember, I vowed to love every inch of your body,” Law declared and Zoro's heart jumped again. Zoro could feel his cheeks were burning. Zoro was definitely not used to this.

“It's not necessary,” Zoro declared as he ran his right hand nervously through his hair.

“No, it's not. But I want to,” Law informed and Zoro's heart pitter pattered again. Shit, this guy was too fucking good. What else was Zoro to do? No way in hell was he turning it down. Zoro heaved a breath to collect himself and looked to Law.

“Then I guess I'll have to do my own work,” Zoro declared, trying to sound as smooth as Law, though Zoro really doubted he had succeeded. Law's lips quirked up into an amused smirk as he eyed Zoro. Zoro was damn sure Law could tell he didn't have the confidence he was pretending to have, what with no actual participation experience in sex before, but Law just smiled and moved closer toward Zoro.

“How about a snack, some fruit sound good?” Law asked and Zoro smiled with a little less awkwardness. Zoro was actually pretty damn hungry.

“It's going to take more than a piece of fruit to satisfy me,” Zoro smirked. Law stood and Zoro got off the bed to follow him into the hallway to wherever the kitchen was.

“Oh don't worry, I'll make sure you're full in every regard,” Law informed and dammit, again, Zoro blushed.


	5. He Likes Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after and Zoro takes the first few steps to better his life. Though Sanji is far from satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Here's the newest chapter! Sorry this took so long, ending of the school semester was busy with ending work and finals. 
> 
> Thank you SO much to everyone showing their support through kudos and comments. It really means so much and gives me the confidence to keep moving forward. This fic would just be too depressing without it. So thank you so much to all of you. I very much hope this newest chapter is liked.
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Zoro woke to an unfamiliar sensation. Breath puffed against his scalp in warm, gentle brushes. A body was behind him with long limbs hooked around Zoro's waist. Zoro opened his eyes and peered into the foreign bedroom as sunlight lit up the large curtain over the tall bedroom window. There was a sigh up behind Zoro's head and one of the arms around Zoro lifted. Zoro shifted, his body yearning to stretch as Law brushed his fingers through Zoro's hair.

“Morning,” Law muttered and Zoro blushed a little when he received a kiss to his cheek before Law sat up. Zoro sat up and gave into a stretch and yawn while Law got off the bed. Law walked over to a plain wood dresser and pulled up a clean pair of gray briefs before he made his way toward the bedroom door.

“Hungry?” Law asked. Zoro got out of bed and pulled his boxers back on before he started toward Law.

“I get breakfast?” Zoro asked as the two made it out of the bedroom and down a short hall with the kitchen as the destination. Law smirked. Once inside the kitchen Law opened his fridge and looked at the contents within.

“Of course, I am your host,” Law declared. However, the surgeon scowled at his rather empty fridge.

“On second thought, why don't we go out and have breakfast? My treat.” 

Zoro smiled.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Law dropped Zoro off at his house and the swordsman instructor got out the car. Zoro turned to the surgeon who sat cleaned up and ready to work, though the man still looked quite tired as he took a drink from his coffee and set it down in the middle console before exiting his car. Law smiled when he rounded to car to be in front of Zoro and the instructor returned the gesture. Good bye's were so awkward, especially after what was to be a one night stand. Law was the one to speak.

“Zoro, could I ask for your number?” Law asked and Zoro felt his cheeks pink in the early mid-morning sun. “I would like a date,” Law informed and Zoro felt his cheeks warm more with the increasing pounding of his heart.

“Sure,” Zoro declared and patted his pants pockets before he remembered his possibly broken phone. Zoro had chucked it quite hard.

“I don't have my phone,” Zoro grunted as Law pulled his cell from the pocket of his jeans. 

“Just tell me your number, and I'll pen mine for you,” Law announced and Zoro couldn't help his heart pounding in excitement as he gave his number. Law left after giving Zoro his number, and the two parted with a smile and wave.

 

“Zoro? Where were you?” Koshiro asked when Zoro closed the front door behind him. Zoro frowned in guilt as his adopted father approached him in concern.

“Sorry, I uh… stayed the night at someone's house last night,” Zoro declared as he ruffed his green hair. Koshiro looked to Zoro in genuine surprise before he smiled.

“Meet someone you like?” Koshiro asked and Zoro blushed. Koshiro's fatherly smile grew pleased.

“Yeah, you just missed him,” Zoro informed, heart pumping fast in his chest.

“I'd like to meet him,” Koshiro smiled.

“Well he asked for a date so, you'll have a chance,” Zoro grunted and Koshiro chuckled softly.

“I hope he's good to you,” Koshiro expressed and Zoro nodded.

“I think he will be. He seems to actually be interested in me, so,” Zoro shrugged, hoping to keep himself from getting too damn embarrassed. Zoro had never been interrogated about a guy before. Zoro sort of felt like a girl being questioned by her protective father.

“Well good,” Koshiro turned to go for the kitchen. “Breakfast?”

“He fed me,” Zoro informed and Koshiro made a pleased sound.

“What a gentleman,” Koshiro chuckled. Zoro nodded his agreement as he followed Koshiro on his way to his bedroom.

“Well, I need to shower before the kids show up,” Zoro declared and Koshiro nodded with a smile before Zoro disappeared down a short hall to his room.

Zoro made it into his bedroom, feeling strangely foreign. He wasn't the same. All the anguish, the anger, even the memory of the cook in his bed felt surreal. Like a bad dream, a bad dream that had lasted seven long years. Zoro spotted his phone on his bed and picked it up. It looked all right. Zoro turned the screen on, noticing the battery was just about dead. And then his heart twisted in stress. Five missed calls. Zoro plugged his phone into his laptop to charge with a deep frown as he stared at the log. Cook, was named for every single one of them. Sanji had called five times, once late last night and four times in the morning. The last one had been about a half hour ago. 

What, the cook decided he wanted to fuck last night? Zoro heaved a heavy sigh. It was best to get it over with. Zoro vowed to end it, and now he had a guy that was interested in him, who had so far done all the right stuff. Zoro called. It rang only twice before the line picked up and Zoro's heart tightened in his chest. How to say this?

“You fucking moron! Why the hell did you call?!” A pained, grim smiled curved Zoro's lips as his features twisted with hurt. That was how this was going to start?

“You left such a fucking annoying message too!” Sanji growled. “Why didn't you pick up?! Did you lose your phone _again_?!”

It was so fucking awful it was hilarious, in a cruel, exaggerated way. This was the guy Zoro had been stuck on for seven years? Sanji could be sweet, even kind, Zoro had seen it so many times, but had never been the subject of such attentions from the blonde. Sanji was still ranting, the word marimo spitting from his lips with venom at random moments. Zoro took a deep breath, and stood from his desk chair. He was too old to be dealing with this shit from Sanji.

“I slept with someone,” Zoro declared, his voice as controlled as possible. Sanji stopped speaking for a moment as tension came through the line and filled the area around Zoro. 

“You,” Sanji's voice cut off, a shake Zoro wondered was anger hitting it. Sanji had no fucking right if he was. Pain, Zoro wondered if it was pain, like what the blonde had forced him to feel for years. Law came to Zoro's mind. So genuinely interested, so wanting of his attention, perhaps even his affections. Zoro felt the tightness in his chest ease. 

“I'm done. I don't want to see you anymore,” Zoro informed, voice strong and clear. The cook was still silent. Zoro wasn't sure if there was anything else to say and was about to hang up when Sanji spoke, voice quiet.

“A guy?” Sanji asked.

“Yeah,” Zoro answered, tension growing stronger again. Zoro grunted as irritation clenched his heart. What was with this mood?!

“Look, I called. What you did yesterday was bad, it was the last straw,” Zoro declared as the pain once again twisted in his already tight chest, and something just snapped. Anger, it was anger that reared with viciousness, anger and hurt. And all of it culminated into superior anguish.

“I'm sick of being hurt by you! It's like you take delight in gutting me every chance you get! I'm done! I'm done waiting for you to come around! I'm done hoping! I'm done loving a shit cook like you! If you wanna fuck around with a guy and deny it all, find someone else! Because my body is no longer yours!” Zoro snapped in vicious hisses as his anger ran its course through every fiber of his being before it left Zoro shaking and out of breath as the tides cooled after his outburst. It was quiet for a moment. Zoro wondered if Sanji was even listening. But then Zoro heard something, a breath, and then a quiet whisper.

“Love me?”

“No shit jackass! If you didn't notice then you're even more of a selfish asshole than I thought!” Zoro grit his teeth, his muscles tensing throughout his body. No! Zoro would not let this be turned around! No sympathy for the devil dammit!

“I'm hanging up now,” Zoro declared harshly.

“But!”

“This is all your fault. If you want someone to blame, you only have yourself!” Zoro declared and ended the call. It was done. Zoro finally did what he should have done years ago. Zoro slipped his still shaking fingers his pocket and sat back down in his desk chair. When Zoro retrieved his fingers he had a small slip of white paper between them as he took deep, slow breaths to calm himself. Once he felt calm, Zoro added the number to his phone and called it. It rang only a couple times before it was answered.

“Whose this?” Law asked, voice as poised and smooth as ever, but very business like Zoro noticed.

“It's me, Zoro,” Zoro answered, his heart flipping in his chest. 

“Ah, I didn't expect you to call so soon,” Law announced, his tone dropping into a more relaxed tone with a hint of suave sultriness Zoro figured was used because it was him calling. 

“Is it a bad time?” Zoro asked.

“Not really, I just got to my office. I do have a meeting in an hour that I have to prepare for though,” Law informed as Zoro leaned back in his desk chair.

“Oh, I wasn't going to take long,” Zoro announced and Law hummed as he took what Zoro could only a guess was a drink of something. Coffee perhaps?

“All right, what is it?” Law asked.

“You said you wanted to have a date?” Zoro asked.

“Yes, I did. And I do,” Law affirmed.

“How about dinner?” Zoro asked.

“Sure. How about your place? I'll bring the food to cook,” Law offered and Zoro blushed a little.

“My house? You don't know this, but I can't cook for shit,” Zoro declared and Law chuckled.

“I'll help out. It'll be fun,” Law announced and Zoro felt his heart flutter. That really, sounded great.

“Okay then,” Zoro agreed.

“Good. I'm curious to see the dojo if that's all right. I've never seen one before, in real life,” Law expressed and Zoro grinned. 

“I don't mind giving a short tour. It's not glamorous though.”

“I think I'll be the judge of that,” Law informed and Zoro chuckled. Yes, this was better. Very unfamiliar territory, and it made him a bit nervous, but it was nice. Why couldn't the cook have been like this? Even a little?

“All right. How about tomorrow at seven then? I should be able to make it,” Law offered and Zoro nodded to himself.

“Okay then. Good with me,” Zoro agreed.

“Good. I need to prepare for that meeting now,” Law announced.

“Yeah, me too. Got to get cleaned up and teach kids how to swing sticks around,” Zoro joked with a grin and Law chuckled so smoothly it was criminal. The bastard was too sexy for his own good. Sanji was also very sexy, though Zoro had never been privy to the behavior very often. 

“All right. See you tomorrow,” Law declared.

“Yeah, tomorrow,” Zoro said back. After an awkward second Zoro hung up. But after a second passed, Zoro smiled. His first date! The cook popped into Zoro's head again and Zoro shook him away. No, he would not depress himself after such a great chat. It was time to put the blonde behind him. Zoro had a… boyfriend? Yeah, Law was his boyfriend, and a real one; if things went anywhere, though Zoro didn't see why they wouldn't. Zoro stood and grabbed some clothes to take with him into the bathroom. Time for work.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sanji stood over the counter, his mind lost. After a moment Sanji looked up and called for someone to take over for him temporarily. Sanji left the kitchen and went to the break room. Inside he sat down and stared at his apron over his thighs, a frown dipping his lips as he covered his eyes with his right hand. 

Zoro was… gone?

What the hell was going on? It was so sudden. Only a few days before he'd been with Zoro. Sanji touched the bruise on his jaw with a mournful frown. It really was such a shock. Anger reared up in Sanji's chest then. Who the fuck did Zoro think he was?! Saying he loved him and ending it like that?! Did he have to drop such a bomb?! Did the moron even know what love was?! Sanji glared at his phone as a twinge of something unpleasant hit his heart. Things would not end like this! Over the fucking phone! And Sanji wanted to know who this bastard was that Zoro picked up! Sanji was sure the bastard was a total sleaze. And what was Zoro going to do? Start dating? That was laughable! Zoro had the worst dating skills Sanji had ever seen! Not to mention people tended to run away from, not toward the idiot! Booze must have played heavily into the situation. Only a drunk moron would approach a guy as physically brutish as Zoro. Sanji shoved his phone into his pants pocket and stood. He couldn't do anything today, but soon! He was going to sit that stupid marimo down and they were going to fucking talk! Kicking the door open Sanji went back take over his kitchen.


	6. He's There For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Law are enjoying their date when they get an unwelcome visitor. And in a blind rage Sanji says something that completely crosses the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I really hope I handled this chapter well. And I'm going to make a big deal about it so that you all know, but Sanji says something absolutely horrific in a blind rage. He gets what he deserves for it, but it doesn't change the fact that he says it (even though its a little hypocritical). Anyway, it happens, and it's dealt with. Other than that, I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Sanji will begin his much needed spiral of misery after this. 
> 
> Thank you so much to those of you who have left kudos and comments. It really makes working on this a joy. And much less depressing... considering the subject matter.
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Zoro was in a tizzy. He couldn't sit still though he had tried frequently. Law had called and would arrive at seven as was planned. Koshiro seemed very amused with his adopted son's fidgets. Koshiro was waiting to meet Law, after which he planned to spend some time with a friend down the street. Zoro was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans over a pair of dark brown work shoes. It was a shame he didn't have much in the way of nice date clothes. Zoro was glad that the long summer days were present, it made seven o'clock still sunny and warm, which lessened his stress. The doorbell rang and Koshiro looked up as Zoro jumped to his feet. He was so damn nervous! Koshiro was meeting Law for the first time, while Zoro at almost twenty-seven, was having his first real date. The instructor liked to think it was natural that he was nervous, even though he hated it.

Zoro opened the door and his heart jumped. Law smirked when he saw it was him standing there at the door. Zoro stared up at the surgeon a moment before Law adjusted his hold on his grocery bag while Zoro's eyes wandered up the surgeon's body to note his form fitting black t-shirt, and the dark jeans that clung attractively to his hips and legs. A hat was on his head today, a white one with black speckles on it. Zoro presumed he was wearing it to block some of the remaining sun from his face.

“Going to invite me in?” Law asked and Zoro blushed in embarrassment as he motioned the surgeon in while stepping to the side. Inside, Zoro led Law into the dining area attached to the kitchen. Koshiro stood and the two made eye contact. Koshiro smiled as he walked over and took the bag while Law politely removed his hat and held it to his stomach. After Koshiro set the bag down the older man offered out his hand. Law smiled politely and shook the proffered limb.

“Good evening. I am Koshiro, Zoro's father. It's a pleasure to meet you, Law,” Koshiro introduced.

“Likewise,” Law greeted, “I hope things are well,” Law expressed and Koshiro chuckled.

“Very good,” Koshiro declared as their hands came apart.

“Well! I am going to John's place, so enjoy the house to yourselves!” Koshiro beamed and Zoro pinked again as his father left the kitchen to leave the house. Zoro cleared his throat and ran his fingers through the back of his hair. Law grinned him as he placed his hat on the corner of the dinner table nearest to them.

“He's nice,” Law announced and Zoro grunted an agreement. “So, start dinner? I'm starving,” Law informed and Zoro nodded as the two walked over to the kitchen.

“Relax, you don't need to be so stiff,” Law assuaged and the instructor pinked in his cheeks once more. Zoro unpacked the bag and found the agreed upon steaks with potatoes, veggies, other ingredients, and a surprise six pack of a good beer. Damn, Law had bought fucking everything. Zoro pulled out a patterned, green 'Kiss The Cook' patron and stared at it a moment. Law chuckled as he plucked the apron from the instructor's hands. The apron was draped over Zoro's front by the surgeon's reaching arms, and the instructor blushed hotter when the apron was tied to him.

“Have to keep your clothes clean,” Law declared with a sly smirk and Zoro grunted as he turned to organize the food which only seemed to increase the surgeon's silent amusement.

After a mishap with the potato peeler that almost cost Zoro the flesh on his fingers, Law took over for the potatoes with some teasing. Zoro joined in by declaring that the steady hand of a surgeon was better for potato skinning, which earned his ass a quick, playful pinch. Pretty soon Zoro relaxed and the two were exchanging jokes with some theme, but after a while lost reason. Zoro was… having fun. When Law finished his part he grabbed Zoro's hips and helped keep the swordsman from burning the steaks in the skillet, or himself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sanji sauntered up to the familiar house after parking at the familiar curb. The cook was still pissed, and he was going to give the stupid swordsman an earful! But the sound of music drifting from the house caused Sanji pause. Eurythmics? The smells of meat, garlic, and spices along with cooked potatoes led the cook cautiously to the kitchen window. Sanji's heart twisted sharply as a clenching feeling hit him in the gut when he peeped through the small frame.

“Oi! What are you doing?” Zoro cried, though there was a grin spreading his lips when some jackass Sanji had never seen before, pulled away from his cheek.

“I'm compelled to do as the apron commands,” was the bastard's flirty reply. Zoro's cheeks blushed and Sanji's heart clenched with a pulsing pain. What the fuck was this?! The fucker's hands slid up Zoro's sides all too sensually, reminding the blonde much of how he stroked the tender bodies of women. The bastard was so touchy feely the chef felt his heart burn with anger. Who the fuck was this turd on Zoro!? Sanji's fists tightened in the pockets of his suit pants. Something he missed was said and Zoro burst into hearty laughter. 

“So he's a Sasquatch then?” Zoro chuckled with a happy grin on his broad face. Zoro reached over and took a swallow of beer before moving back to hover over the skillet that he was cooking in. The other man followed suit and Sanji glared bitterly. What was with this fucking touching scene? Zoro chuckled again when the bastard responded and the cook felt the embers of his anger cool. What the hell was this? Zoro was that happy so soon after ending things? He had said he loved him! Sanji! Was this all their history amounted to? Sanji's shoulders lost their vigor as the blonde felt his energy suck right out of him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Zoro's heart pulsed faster when Law's hands drifted forward over his hips, dangerously near his groin and his cheeks blushed when Law leaned over his shoulder with feigned innocence.

“Those are looking good. And you said you were a shitty cook,” Law declared with a hum and Zoro grunted.

“That's only because you're half cooking these things,” Zoro informed. Zoro reached for his beer and turned to find the bottle when his eyes glanced at something in the window. Zoro's heart stopped and his insides shriveled. Their eyes caught for a split second and Sanji disappeared from the window. Zoro's heart began to pulse again with ferocity as the organ jumped into his throat. 

“Zoro?” Law asked. Zoro swallowed as he turned to look at his boyfriend, and the straight expression on his handsome face. Zoro handed Law the spatula and pulled the apron off over his head as he walked out of the kitchen and rounded the counter to go toward the front door. What the hell was that shitty cook doing here?!

“I need you to finish!” Zoro declared as he jogged down the long hall to the front door and tore it open to see the blonde reaching his car. Zoro sprinted across the lawn and called out. Sanji froze at the passenger side door, why the hell he had stopped there the instructor had no idea. 

“What are you doing here?” Zoro asked, his voice tight as his heart twisted sharply in his chest. Sanji's shoulders tensed up before he slowly turned to face the swordsman, a scowl on his face as his stuffed his hands into his black slacks. Sanji leaned against his car with a frown as he cast a glance at Zoro.

“You moved on fast,” Sanji bit out and Zoro's heart twisted. What the fuck was this? He was _mad_?! 

“I didn't have much of you told hold onto,” Zoro declared with a little more bite than he probably should have in response to his feelings of injustice. Sanji bristled.

“Is that the guy you cheated on me with?!” Sanji hissed and anger reached deep into Zoro's heart, which brushed off its last quiver.

“Whose the one that fucks every woman he can get his hands on! Who did that for seven fucking years!” Zoro growled and Sanji's eyes flew open in surprise, as if he had not expected such knowledge to be divulged. 

“And yes! He's the one. In just one night he treated me a hell of a lot better than you _ever_ did,” Zoro declared, a tone of finality in his voice. Zoro crossed his hulking arms over his muscle bulked chest and stared the blonde down with a firm expression. 

“Screw you! Shitty swordsman bastard! I gave you more time than you ever deserved, considering how this shit's all gone down!” Sanji snapped and Zoro felt his anger spike. Such cruelty! Such fucking selfishness! Zoro surged forward and Sanji kicked his leg out to kick the instructor as Zoro's fist pulled back for a punch. Their limbs struck out but never connected. Zoro's lips parted in surprise when he found his fist crushed against an open palm while Sanji's leg was crushed against a lifted forearm. Law stood between the two, face tensed as he physically kept the two from coming to blows. Sanji looked as surprised as Zoro was while they both withdrew from Law, much calmer now. Law stood to his full height over the two with a frown as he looked to Zoro and then to Sanji.

“This does not need to escalate to violence,” Law declared diplomatically and Zoro snorted when Sanji jerked his head away from the surgeon as if he didn't want to hear what he had to say. The cook was always the one that started their brawls, either with words or physical action. 

“I would like to ask you to leave,” Law declared in looking at Sanji and the blonde turned a nasty look at him. 

“I'll leave when I'm good and ready! _You_ can't tell me what to do!” Sanji hissed as his eyes blistered into Law's face. “Fag!” Sanji snarled at the surgeon and Zoro's whole world just imploded with white hot rage. Before either of the two could respond the instructor lunged and clocked the blonde in the jaw so hard his body bounced against his car with a loud thud.

“What's that say about you, you shitty son of a bitch?!” Zoro snarled. The blonde groaned and touched his bloody lip from where he hovered only a few feet from collapsing completely to the ground. Zoro's heart jumped in shock, his anger shocking from his system in a moment as the swordsman beheld blood. Of all the fights between them, he himself had never actually drawn blood. Law moved over to the blonde, and despite Sanji smacking his hands away as he stood and struggled to stay on his feet against his car, Law was able to put his hands to the blonde's face. Sanji gave the surgeon a glare as the older man forced the blonde to allow him to look at his mouth. Sanji smacked his hands away again.

“Fuck you! Don't touch me!” Sanji snarled and Zoro's heart twisted in pain. He had never… Zoro had never hit the cook so hard before. Guilt ran through Zoro's body and settled heavy in his chest as he watched the blonde struggle stubbornly with Law. Fuck, the last thing he had needed was for his new boyfriend to see such an ugly thing. Such an awful exchange, even if Sanji had deserved to be smacked for that stupid, anger motivated remark.

“I'm in the medical field. Just let me take a look at your teeth,” Law ordered in an authoritative tone and after a moment Sanji gave up the fight. Law pushed the blonde's lips from the area of mouth that had been punched and gently touched the teeth. Sanji hissed.

“Are they loose?” Law asked and after another growl the cook nodded. Law gently touched the teeth a moment before he retrieved his fingers with a frown.

“They're only a little loose. You should see a dentist to have them splinted until the gums tighten up again,” Law suggested and the cook shot Zoro a nasty look. 

“Screw you both! I hope you're happy, you stupid marimo!” Sanji snarled and Zoro felt his heart twist more in pain. How had things gone so bad so fast? Zoro hadn't wanted to fight when he chased after Sanji. But they had fought anyway. Why did the moronic cook have to be so fucking temperamental, even on a good day? No… it was only around him, only around the instructor did Sanji act like such an asshole. Zoro was pretty sure Sanji was a misandrist in some form, but for some reason around him the cook was even worse. Zoro couldn't stand the shame, the shame for having allowed such an exchange to occur, for having allowed Law to see such ugliness, and for having given into such an outburst of rage. Zoro walked quickly back inside and stormed through the empty house, out the back door and to the dojo. After pulling off his shoes at the threshold, Zoro walked over and down in the middle of the polished bamboo floor. Zoro crossed his legs and took a deep breath to calm himself. Fuck, that had been fucking awful. And worse, Zoro couldn't even stand to be around his own guest now. His heart was aching so horribly it felt as though that dagger put in his heart by the cook must have finally drawn blood. Zoro knew Sanji did not any ill feelings of the kind suggested using such a heinous word. Was he seriously that pissed? What right did he have?! What possible reason could he have to say such an awful thing? Zoro took a deep breath and decided to clear the whirlwind of thoughts and emotions from his mind to concentrate on relaxing. It was over, it was time to let it go. 

Zoro didn't know how long he had sat there on the floor, concentrating on breathing patterns. But after a while he heard the soft pad of feet on the bamboo floor. A body sat down next to him and Zoro tensed when he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder.

“He left. Took off in quite the colorful rage if you want to know,” Law informed and Zoro frowned. “I actually thought it was quite comical,” Law imparted. “I told him if he wouldn't leave I would call the police to have him forcefully taken away from the house. He was so angry he seemed to forget how to speak. So I reminded him of the dentist and he took off,” Law finished narrating and Zoro couldn't help a twitch he felt in his lungs when he thought of the times he had seen the cook so pissed off he couldn't even speak. Just a series of unintelligible hisses, grunts, and other noises as his face stood out in bright red. It was too bad that Zoro was pretty sure that every time that had happened, the blonde had been mad at him. Zoro took in a deep breath before he opened his eyes and looked over to Law. Law smiled at him and rubbed the instructor's back in soothing circles as he looked around the room.

“Ah, so this is the dojo?” Law asked and Zoro nodded.

“Yeah, this is it,” Zoro informed as the surgeon's eyes wandered around the long and wide room. It was quite large, it was nearly as big as the house. Law hummed.

“So you teach kids how 'swing sticks around' in here huh?” Law asked and Zoro grinned slightly.

“Yeah,” Zoro affirmed as Law's eyes landed on a wrack of bamboo training swords.

“Are those the swords?” Law asked and Zoro nodded.

“Yeah, Shinai is what they're called,” Zoro explained and Law nodded as his eyes slid across the room.

“This is one shiny as fuck floor,” Law observed.

“I clean and polish it every morning and evening, usually,” Zoro declared and the surgeon eyed Zoro with a quirk of one side of his lips.

“That must help with the figure,” Law announced and Zoro chuckled.

“So does sword training and weight lifting,” Zoro announced and Law hummed, a seductive curve shaping his lips.

“I'll bet, judging by that body of yours,” Law declared, a modicum of want in his slightly darkened voice. It was a tease and Zoro knew it even as his cheeks pinked a little.

“You've got a strong build too,” Zoro reminded.

“I have a gym membership,” Law imparted, “and I use it frequently,” the surgeon added and Zoro grinned, his mood brightening up as his remorse and anger soothed away. The two fell silent a moment.

“Zoro, that bruise on your stomach,” Law started and Zoro frowned as he glanced down at his stomach and touched it from over his shirt.

“Did that guy give it to you?” Law asked and Zoro heaved a heavy sigh.

“Yeah. We got into a fight just a couple days before I decided it was over,” Zoro informed. “I'm so sorry you had to witness that,” Zoro announced and Law leaned forward against Zoro's side and the instructor was kissed on the cheek.

“Everyone has skeletons in their closet, past demons to fight. I have my own you know,” Law informed. “Some of us just have more trouble with them.” It was silent once again.

“Want to eat before dinner gets cold?” Law asked and Zoro looked to the surgeon.

“You still want to eat with me?” Zoro asked and Law grinned.

“I already told you I'm starving,” Law reminded.

“Yeah but, I thought the date was ruined,” Zoro announced.

“Only if you kick me out,” Law declared and Zoro blushed. “If not, then we'll just pick up right where we left off,” Law declared as he took Zoro's right hand an inspected it. It was red and there was just a little destruction of the top layer of epidermis. Nothing serious, Zoro wasn't even bleeding.

“Looks like your fist is in good condition,” Law muttered. Zoro was instructed to let his hand go lax and the surgeon moved all the bones around a little before giving a satisfied him. “Perfect,” Law declared and then stood with Zoro's hand in his own. Zoro stood after a moment with a blush to his cheeks as they both exited the dojo and stuffed their feet into their shoes. After crossing the small area of outside between the buildings, they were back inside and heading right back for the kitchen.

“What else do you want to do?” Law asked and Zoro blushed redder, unable to really give an answer other than 'I don't know'. After a moment of silence Law glanced back at Zoro.

“What movies do you have?” Law asked and Zoro grunted.

“Quite a lot. I get movies when I'm bored,” Zoro informed. The surgeon smirked rather seductively and Zoro's heart jumped in his chest.

“Then I'll have to peruse them, if you don't mind,” Law announced and Zoro shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I a song to share that I've been listening to while writing (mostly this chapter).
> 
>  **Eurythmics** : Who's that girl? -- Some parts of this song don't exactly fit, because it assumes Sanji in love with Zoro while Zoro is cheating on him right before his eyes while still in a relationship. Which isn't the case in the fic. However, I like having it for this part, if not in a more comedic tone (not that the song is comedic at all). As Sanji stalks around glaring daggers at Law. lol  
> And... that's it for now! I have more but I want to share when more appropriate story wise.


	7. You Could Have Been Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Law resume their date. And decide to enjoy themselves. Pretty much sums it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I really hope that you enjoy the new chapter. It's a fun one, which is nice, though there's still a spot of angst in it. The next chapter will be a little exciting, hopefully fun as well. And next chapter will officially see an upset Sanji that will begin his descent into emotional hell... one of his own making.
> 
> Anyway, I really hope that everyone enjoys the chapter. Thank you so much to everyone that has left kudos and given comments. It is so encouraging. Thank you all so much! It means a lot!
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by the ever wonderful [lastofromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofromance/profile)!

Dinner had started off a bit awkward, though Zoro was well aware that it was his own fault. The pleasant buzz he had earlier had been completely shattered by the cook, and honestly, the very expected fight. However, Law worked carefully as they ate, speaking in a not cautious, but not insensitive tone until the instructor began to lighten up. Eventually, Zoro relaxed once more and enjoyed the steaks, mashed potatoes, veggies, and beer. When the meal was over, he was smiling again, and Law seemed covertly pleased, at least that was how the swordsman interpreted the suave smirk curving those damn sexy lips. Zoro led the surgeon into the den after dinner and opened the DVD/Blu-ray cabinet before plopping down on the couch with his beer while he watched the taller man inspect the shelves. The den wasn't very large, but quite comfortable with a good sized window that allowed the sun to shine in when it was desired. Since it was dark out, Zoro cared little of the window however, as he sat on the middle of the couch, staring at Law's back.

“Ah, you have Pirates of the Caribbean on blu-ray?” Law asked and the instructor chuckled.

“Yeah,” Zoro declared as he watched an amused smirk curve the surgeon's lips. “Wanna watch it?” he asked as Law stared down at the cover art.

“Yo, ho, ho, ho,” Law crooned in a smoky voice that caused a shiver of interest to run up Zoro's back as his heart sped up its pace. Fuck, that was too seductive for his own good. Law moved from the cabinet and after starting up the blu-ray player, he slid in the disk while Zoro grabbed the remote and turned the smaller size of medium, HD T.V. on. Setting the case down, Law walked over and smoothly slid into place at Zoro's side before taking up his own beer and having a drink.

“So it's a pirate's life for you?” Zoro asked and the surgeon slid those sharp, gold eyes to his face, though there was still that persistent look of tiredness to them. He wondered if the bruises under Law's tired eyes were symptoms of an occupational hazard. Law's sensual lips quirked up into an amused smirk that showed in the contours of his face, though it was as damn alluring as ever.

“I am a butt pirate after all,” Law quipped and Zoro grinned as a huff of a chuckle escaped him.

“Guess I'm the booty then,” Zoro teased and Law's amusement only seemed to grow on his face as he slid his arm behind the instructor's back before sliding in closer, close in enough that when he stopped they each could feel and smell each other's breath. Zoro's heart pounded in his chest as his cock started to twitch with wakefulness. The strong, sensual look in those penetrating, analytical eyes, the alluring curve of those sinful lips, the smell of his cologne. Fuck, everything about this guy was enough to boggle the mind, and it made Zoro's body ache for more of what that wonderful night had given him. Shit, sex on the first date? Zoro honestly wasn't sure he cared, they had fucked once already.

“I always plunder the best treasure,” Law declared and Zoro felt his cheeks pink as the surgeon moved in. Zoro leaned forward and gripped the taller man's shoulder as their lips met. Mouths quickly opened and tongues met for a slippery, warm brush before the two parted. Law smirked at the swordsman who gave a lopsided grin of his own, dark eyes smoky in strong desire. Law lifted his other hand to Zoro's chin and brushed the backs of his fingers against his jaw.

“I'm not sure I'm going to make it through this date without pouncing on you,” Law informed and Zoro grinned wider.

“Who says we have to go without?” Zoro asked, voice heavier, and the corner of Law's curved lips twitched.

“You're asking for it,” Law warned and Zoro's grin curved into a confident smirk.

“What do you want me to do, beg?” Zoro asked in jest and the surgeon's eyes grew big for a moment. Zoro paused, mood shattering for that brief second, though Law quickly schooled his features and he gripped the swordsman's jaw, gold eyes burning more fierce than any fire.

“That's dangerous ground, Roronoa Zoro,” Law expressed and Zoro felt his fire stir in his chest. Oh God, to think that he was able to be this way with someone, that someone wanted him like this, wanted him bad enough to look at him like this, talk to him like this. That high that had been ruined early in the day was returning in full force. Zoro didn't care about the movie anymore, all he wanted was Law. He moved forward and pressed his lips aggressively to the surgeon's and Law's long arms immediately wrapped around Zoro's powerful shoulders.

“Looks like someone's quite hungry again,” Law muttered against Zoro's lips and the instructor gave a needy puff of air.

“I've had nothing but unsatisfying meals for years,” Zoro declared. Law's hands slid down Zoro's muscled back before moving forward and settling onto his large biceps.

“You've got a ravenous appetite,” Law mused as Zoro gripped the surgeon's arms in return. He wasn't sure what to do; it seemed like Law was holding himself back a little. Was there some reason for that? What could he do to push the surgeon into taking him? Oh, wait. He had reacted quite strongly to Zoro's joke about begging. Oh, hell. Zoro's cheeks pinked. He was not a man that groveled or anything of the like, he was Roronoa Zoro after all. But if that got his boyfriend going, then maybe a little begging could get things moving. He was twenty-seven! If he wanted to fuck just a couple hours into a first date then he was more than allowed to, dammit! Zoro met Law's heated gaze without waver, his hands brushing up the surgeon's arms and up into his expertly tousled, dark hair.

“Feed me,” Zoro begged with a growl and something snapped in Law's eyes. Something dark encompassed them, hot, passionate, and powerful. Law's lips quirked up into a rather sinister looking, but still ever arousing smirk as he pushed forward and both fell horizontally onto the couch with Zoro on his back.

“Fine, I'll feed you each, thick, inch, of my, cock,” Law growled and Zoro felt his cock stiffen immediately in his pants. Oh fuck, that was what he wanted. To be wanted again, passionately. Not a doll, not some toy to be thrown away or denied. He was a human, and he wanted to be wanted like he mattered, like he had needs, like he was important to his partner. Zoro never wanted to feel so damn used and unwanted ever again.

“Then fuck me,” Zoro ordered. Law smirked as he broke from the instructor's grip before sliding his hands down the swordsman's firm chest, admiring the way the shorter man arched his muscled torso against his hands as they raked over his pectorals and down, over rigid muscles and to the button on Zoro's pants. The instructor’s muscle bulked chest heaved with his fast breaths as he lay still before sitting up to look at what the surgeon was doing. Law smirked up the expanse of the swordsman’s body and met his gaze as he popped the button loose and Zoro groaned, hips twitching in anticipation of attention on the cock that bulged the crotch of his pants. The zipper dragged down and after tugging the boxers down, the surgeon freed the instructor's needy cock with a flourish, which drew a low, breathy groan from Zoro as Law gave him a predatory smirk. Law held the swordsman's gaze as he leaned down and brushed the dewy head with his warm and wet tongue. Zoro's head fell back while his calloused hands reached down to bury in the surgeon's hair as his cock was taken deep into a hot, wet, sucking mouth. The instructor moaned, heart pulsing faster as his body grew hotter in his clothes. The sound of the title screen talking to them reached Zoro's ears, but the swordsman couldn't give a shit that it was still on as Law's mouth slid up and down his cock, stroking with tongue and sucking with that delicious skill of his. Zoro sucked in deep breaths of air as sweat dampened his skin under his clothes while Law's hands started to work his pants off his hips.

“Ah, w-we should probably move off the couch,” Zoro panted in a groan and Law released his cock with a pop, which tugged a grunt from his throat. Law smirked up at Zoro, gold eyes heady with lust as he gripped the wet base of the instructor's cock and Zoro just felt himself throb worse. Fuck, did he have to stop now?

“Just, don't want to get naked on the couch,” Zoro declared, “it's a public spot in my dad's house.”

Law chuckled. “All right,” he murmured and Zoro had to resist himself from asking for the surgeon to continue sucking him off. But the instructor's worry was put to rest when his cock was squeezed and he moaned in appreciation when Law brushed the flat of his tongue over the leaking head of his cock once again.

“I suppose this is fine for the moment, correct?” Law asked, lips brushing over the wet head of Zoro's cock, which induced a series of spidering shivers and jumps in his heart as his cock ached for more than teasing grazes.

“M'yes,” Zoro moaned and his cock was swallowed completely again. He took in a sharp breath as the surgeon sucked all the way up to the cherry red head of his cock before the hole was tongued and Zoro gasped, back arching off the couch. So hot, so close! Law hummed as he swallowed back down, taking Zoro once more into a sucking, hot paradise. Zoro's hands fell from Law's hair and fingers pressed to the couch cushions as the hot build up of orgasm twisted inside him. Fuck, so close. Law was too fucking good with that mouth of his. Law's hands slid up Zoro's sides before gripping the flexed muscles and massaging his fingers into them.

“M'close, gonna cum!” Zoro groaned, hot and damp under his clothes as the surgeon bobbed his head up and down, sucking and stroking each inch of taut flesh appreciatively with tongue. Law made his way back up to the head and sucked hard. Zoro's back jumped, the sharp tug of orgasm breaking from him with a low, guttural moan as he came with a heavy gush into the surgeon's expectant mouth. Law let Zoro's softening cock slip from his lips before sliding up the instructor's body and kissing his mouth. Zoro met the kiss with passion, breath puffing hard from his nose as their tongues slipped together into Law's mouth. Zoro grunted in surprise when his own cum slipped onto his tongue  and the surgeon released a deep, lustful groan. Zoro swallowed awkwardly and Law kissed him more passionate, demanding. When Law pulled away, he wore a rather satisfied smirk about his lips at the red that colored the swordsman’s cheeks.

“Shall we take this to the bedroom?” Law asked and Zoro grunted as he sat up, a smirk curving his lips. That had been damn surprising, but hey, what was there to complain about? It wasn’t like he had never swallowed cum before… though it had never been his own. Besides, it seemed to have excited Law, and honestly, wasn’t that supposed to be part of his job? And vice versa of course.

“The sooner the better,” Zoro declared and Law chuckled.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Sanji got home from his emergency dental visit, he dropped his keys onto the hallway table by the door and dragged himself into the posh living room of his upscale apartment. The blonde sat down heavily on the couch, a frown dipping his lips. Fuck, that had been a total disaster. Once the chef had calmed down, he thought over the exchange and realized that, of all the things that had definitely crossed the line, it was using that word. Why did he have to say that? Sanji sighed, that was denial. He knew why, he fucking hated that dark haired bastard. It was his fault that things suddenly went south. Sure, Zoro was pissed, but he'd have gotten over it. He had many times before, so why would it be any different now? It was because that guy showed up. Sanji felt his stomach twist and his chest felt heavy and tight. Looking over at his liquor cabinet Sanji got off the couch and fixed himself a drink before settling back down.

It was such a shock. Zoro was gone. Gone! Fuck, that was definitely something he had not seen coming. Stupid fucking marimo, upsetting their whole balance over one lunch date.

**_What you did yesterday was bad, it was the last straw._ **

The blonde frowned into his drink before he set it down and buried his face in his right hand. How did things get so fucked up? Why did things have to change? Sanji heaved a sigh. He reasoned he shouldn't care, that he should be able to brush it off, since Zoro had just been this… thing on the side. But a part of the cook felt… empty inside, sort of cold knowing that the line he always had with the swordsman had been severed.

_**Fag!** _

Sanji grimaced. Maybe he should do something about that. Maybe he'd feel better. And maybe… maybe Zoro would talk to him. Yes, if he apologized Zoro would talk to him again. Sanji was sure of it. So Sanji picked up his phone and called the instructor. It rang, rang, and rang before it went to voice mail. Sanji sighed and straightened himself when the tone sounded.

“Uh, hey, Zoro. I wanted to… apologize for what I said. You know, using that word. And that, if you want to, we can talk. So just call me, okay?” Sanji finished his message and hung up. Taking his drink the blonde took a large sip and swallowed as the burn rushed down his throat and warmed his belly. Well, time to play the waiting game. Sanji knew damn well how stubborn Zoro was, but he was stubborn as well. Eventually Zoro would call, he always did. And when he did, perhaps he'd get rid of his boy toy and things could go back to normal. That's right, this was just a phase. That was all.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Law pushed Zoro to the bed, and the swordsman let himself go without hesitance. His pants and boxers were quickly yanked off his muscled legs and tossed to his bedroom floor. Law went for his belt and Zoro worked his way out of his shirt before tossing off to the side somewhere. Zoro sat up, watching as the surgeon's dark jeans and boxer briefs came off his slim hips, cock jumping up with a proud bounce that only made Zoro want it all the more. Law pulled his legs free as his hands yanked his shirt off his body, exposing that same, sexy as hell tattoo and washboard abs. Zoro stared, heart pounding in lust as the surgeon cast his shirt off to the side before fixing him with a predatory smirk once more. Zoro smirked right back at him and cocked his head challengingly, which drew Law onto the bed quickly. The surgeon pinned the swordsman under him with gusto and Zoro grunted out a chuckle as he reached up and worked his fingers into Law's hair once more before sliding his fingers down, appreciating the shape of the man's face and the groomed goatee.

Law's eyes were powerful in want, fierce with their attention on the instructor. Zoro felt his passion rise once more. This, he could have to the end of his days. He didn't need to torture himself over the cook anymore. The blonde could have all the fun in the world with his women, and Zoro could live happily with this. It was true, that there would always be an unopened door, a broken window, a small empty room that the cook had created in him. It would not be rebuilt so easily, maybe even never. But Zoro was more than willing to abandon it and build a new place in his heart, a place that if Law was willing, they could fill together. If the universe didn't decide to fuck Zoro over… again. There were only a number of times the universe could fuck him over, right? Abusive and neglectful parents, going into foster system that had only cut Zoro open more. Every time it had started to look better, things went to hell. Even had to lose Kuina, had to witness the entire damn thing when that car came barreling toward her.

Law kissed his lips and Zoro kissed back, pressing his mouth passionately against his lover. Maybe once he got that place he had been keeping an eye on, he and Law could enjoy every square foot of it. Law slipped his tongue against his lips and Zoro met the surgeon head on before their tongues slipped together in his mouth. Law pressed down against him and Zoro moaned, cock hardening against the surgeon when the tall man ground their hips together. A breathy, wet groan broke from the back of Zoro's throat, muffled by the tongue still in his mouth. An equally muffled growl of want slipped from Law's mouth and Zoro groaned, cock swelling and hardening against his boyfriend's. Zoro slid his hands up into hair again and down to the other's back before bucking up against him. Law groaned, hips grinding with more fervor and Zoro tore his mouth free with a strangled gasp.

“Law!” Zoro hissed, voice breathy and rough with want as he gripped his boyfriend's broad shoulders. Law mouthed the side of Zoro's jaw before moving across to tongue the gold bars in his left ear before biting and tugging them roughly. Zoro groaned, chest puffing hard as he thrust up against the surgeon once more and Law replied with another grind that drew long, low moans from both.

“Just do it,” Zoro grunted, a touch of growl to his voice. Law smirked, eyes taking on a dark but delighted gleam.

“Alright, since you obviously want my cock so bad,” Law chuckled and Zoro blushed a little as he jerked his head toward this bedside table.

“Lube in there,” Zoro informed and Law hummed as he moved over and stretched his arm to the table. He pulled the drawer open and after rooting around a moment, found the lube. Pushing the drawer closed, Law straightened up and settled between Zoro's legs as the instructor spread them wider and lifted his knees for ease of access. Law popped the lid open and squeezed a generous amount into his palm and dropped the bottle before he slid his hand down between the swordsman's legs. Zoro took a breath when he felt Law's fingers slip between the cheeks of his ass and relaxed himself as the fingers circled his hole teasingly. Zoro moaned, a bolt of lust shooting up his spine as his hard cock throbbed against his belly while Law smirked down at him, clearly enjoying the flush he was able to draw to the instructor's face.

“You look good like that,” Law observed and Zoro grunted, thrusting himself down against the fingers impatiently. Law chuckled as he pressed his slicked finger against the muscles until he was able to break them open around him. Zoro groaned, fingers digging into the bed as the surgeon slid his finger in deep before thrusting rhythmically through the slicked muscles. The second finger pressed in and Zoro took in a deep breath as his hole was stretched open over the two probing fingers as they crooked up and rubbed. Zoro grunted, back jerking as a low, breathy groan slipped from his lips and his cock throbbed with ache. Fuck, that felt too good. The fingers spread open and scissored Zoro who thrust against the surgeon. Wanted more, needed more. Not enough, never enough. Zoro was never satisfied, always impatient for the cock he wanted, for what made him feel so fucking good.

“Impatient are we?” Law asked, his voice low with lust but clearly amused.

“Just fuck me already,” Zoro breathed and the fingers withdrew.

“I was going to take more time to make sure you were comfortable,” Law declared, the hint of a chuckle to his dark voice, “but I suppose I should give you what you want,” he finished as he shuffled closer and gripped the instructor's hips. Zoro spread his legs and wrapped them around the surgeon's slim muscled waist. Law leaned forward over him, and after being instructed, Zoro rose his hips higher. He felt it, Zoro could feel Law's cock push against his hole and a shudder of lust moved through him. Yes, this was it. This was what he wanted.

“Ready?” Law asked, and somehow Zoro detected a teasing nature to that question.

“Just fuck me,” Zoro grunted. “Want it,” he added and the head of the surgeon's cock pushed against the puckered ring until the muscles gave and split open around his dick as it slid in, stretching. Ah, fuck, Zoro moaned, another shudder moving through his body as his hole was stretched wide over the girth of his boyfriend's cock. A shuddering breath passed Zoro's lips as Law pushed in deeper with a low breathy groan, while a grunt of a moan broke from the swordsman lips when his prostate was brushed against and his hips jerked. Law pushed in up to his balls and came to a rest over Zoro on his hands, breath deep and fast as they stared at one another. Law leaned forward and kissed his lips as Zoro wrapped his thick, muscular arms around the surgeon's neck to hold and kiss. Their tongues slipped wetly together a moment before Law retreated and adjusted his balance over the instructor.

“I'm going to move now,” Law informed, a quirk of a smirk on his lips and Zoro gave a huff of a chuckle as he smirked back up at Law.

“Then hurry the fuck up,” Zoro ordered and Law chuckled, still clearly amused as he pulled his long, thick cock back. Zoro groaned low and long before the surgeon thrust forward, hard. Zoro gasped out a moan that nearly broke into a shout as his hips bucked up against his lover. Muscles shook in tension as his body tightened and Zoro grunted, using his legs hooked around Law's lower back to urge him to move faster, harder. Law picked up rhythm, hips moving fast and rough, bouncing Zoro back and forward on the bed as his cock pulled and pushed into the instructor's tight, stretched hole. The sounds that broke from Zoro interchanged between moans and growls with each skillful, hard rub against his sweet spot, his body clung and urging for Law to move harder yet. Law hissed breaths and moans broke from the back of his throat with each forward slide and backward pull through the tight, quivering muscles of the swordsman's hole.

“More!” Zoro gasped, the sound wet and guttural. Law gave a hard thrust and Zoro gave a shout as his head jerked back against the mattress. The surgeon dived down and bit onto the front of his throat and Zoro tensed, a strange sound breaking from his throat as his cock pulsed hotter and more desperate. Law pulled from Zoro's throat and picked up the pace, which left Zoro twisting on the blankets, bulky frame of muscles twitching and trembling with the approach of orgasm. So hot, so tight. So close!

“Ah! Close!” Zoro growled in a gasp and Law moaned, hips jerking faster with loss of rhythm with the nearing of his own end.

“Zoro, jack off for me,” Law ordered and Zoro groaned, lust spiraling higher and hotter. “I want to see how you enjoy yourself!” he added in a huff of breath and Zoro fell flat onto his back, arms releasing their hold of the surgeon. Zoro jerked his hand down the expanse of his still bouncing body, moaning with each perfectly delivered rub against his prostate. Zoro gripped his drooling cock and pumped from base to tip fast and hard, so damn close! Ah, it felt so fucking good. Law's cock continued to spread him open wide, pounding fast and hard into him as Zoro jacked up urgently, working to break himself to orgasm. So close, winding so tight, heart pounding, muscles tightening, breath hard to catch. Zoro gasped, the hard rub against his prostate from Law's cock thrusting so fucking wonderfully with the tight, hard stroke of his hand down his cock tore it all away. Zoro arched, muscle winding tight as orgasm crushed, hot and hard through him and cum exploded hot and thick from his cock with a gush that splattered up over his chest and throat in a lewd presentation of his pleasure. Law gave a deep, guttural moan at such a sight as he slid his cock through the tight, quivering muscles gripping his cock and tensed over Zoro in the passionate heat of orgasm. Law jerked his hips tight to Zoro's ass and moaned, muscles quivering in tension as cum shot heavily from his cock into the swordsman's wanting body.

Law remained over the instructor a long moment before relaxing and rolling off onto his back at Zoro's side. Both panted for a long few moments before Zoro swallowed and threw his arm over his head.

“Satisfied?” Law breathed and Zoro grunted. The surgeon smirked, clearly amused as he rolled onto his side and kissed his cheek. Zoro turned, cheeks slightly pink as he kissed his boyfriend’s lips. The swordsman rolled onto his side to face his lover and Law stroked down the side of his face.

“Yeah,” Zoro answered, voice rough.

“Good. I do plan to keep you satisfied,” Law declared and Zoro chuckled.

“ A pirate obsesses over booty, right?” Zoro asked, a quirk to his lips, and after a brief look of surprise crossing Law's features, he smirked again and laughed.

“Positively,” Law agreed.


	8. You Held Me Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro goes out for lunch and meets some rather interesting, though pushy as hell people. But... they may not be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully I'll start getting things up faster now. This chapter is shorter, but more lighthearted. I think Zoro needs some while Sanji starts to get a little... worried. I sincerely hope that everyone enjoys the chapter. And some of the humorous fluff it has. Thank you so much to everyone showing their support through kudos and comments. They're really wonderful! Thank you so much!
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by the ever wonderful writer [lastofromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofromance/profile)!

It was nearly three and Zoro couldn't have been any hungrier. Or in any worse of a mood. It had been three days since his date with Law, and after an awkward as fuck morning when he found himself encountering his father asking about their night, with Law snickering quietly off to the side, the surgeon left for work with a date arranged for four days later. Zoro couldn't wait for tomorrow, but in the mean time, he was irritated. The cook had called and left a message. Zoro had to say he was surprised that the blonde had apologized, though that was just one little thing; he didn't apologize for the mountain of other things he had done. And the thing that had him all twisted up in knots was that the cook wanted him to call back, wanted to talk. He didn't want to.

“Here's your order,” the girl at the counter in her red uniform and hat informed and the instructor nodded as he took his tray and walked over toward where the condiments were. Filling a paper dipping cup with ketchup and his extra large soda to the brim, he gazed around the inside of the McDonald's. It was busy as hell, he couldn't even see a damn open chair. Zoro looked to the door leading to the play place and shrugged as he started toward it, having to dodge one person after another, each one almost determined to walk into him and knock his food all over the place. Once he pushed through the glass door, hoping for an empty seat with some peace and quiet, he found that the play place also was full. With what looked like a very large group of adults that must have gone there for the same reason as him.

“Dammit, Luffy! Stop stealing my food you asshole!” a man with long curly black hair and a long nose cried, and the lanky man who appeared to be the culprit only giggled madly, grinning with bits of french fry sticking out from his teeth. Zoro wrinkled his nose in disgust as he turned and saw a small table for two, though he had always wondered how the hell two people could eat at one of those things. Walking over, he sat down heavily and picked up his soda before taking in long, deep swallows of his drink, feeling the sweet, comforting burn of the cola down his throat. It was always strangely satisfying as he set the cup down and opened the box for his double quarter pounder. The highlight of his week so far, a fucking fast food burger. He couldn't wait to see Law again, without a doubt that would be the best part of his week.

Zoro gripped his burger and bit into it, taking a large mouthful and chewing.

“I want some ice cream!”

“I'll trade you my toy for your fries!”

“Hog!”

“Ouh! Ouh! Watch it!”

“Yohohohoho!~”

“You guys are such idiots!”

“At least there hasn't been any food throwing yet.”

“Robin! Don't say it! You know as soon as you do they will!”

“Goddammit, Luffy! I swear, you eat another one of my fries, I will pour Tabasco sauce in your eyes!”

Zoro glowered at his tray as he leaned on his elbows, his burger still in his hands.

“Oi!”

Zoro put his burger down and grabbed a few fries and dipped them into the ketchup before stuffing them into his mouth.

“Oooiii!”

He took another good few swallows of his soda.

“Ooooooiiiiiiiii!” a voice cried right in his ear and the instructor jumped, nearly knocking his tray to the ground. Zoro stared at the face looking up at him from where the guy remained, crouched with his jaw framed by four fingers on either side, sitting on the table with the biggest toothy grin he had ever seen. On his head sat a very peculiar straw hat, an odd accessory for inside a McDonald’s. His heart-shaped face was framed by long black bangs and there was a scar under his left eye. The guy chuckled as he opened his eyes, and Zoro glared at him.

“What's your problem?” he snorted and the stranger stood and sat in the chair across from him. The instructor paused and regarded the oddball in front of him.

“You look cool!” the raven-haired man declared, though his frame was lanky enough to make him look like a teenager. Maybe he was. Certainly acted like one. “Come sit with us! There's one more chair!”

“I'll pass,” Zoro grunted and the straw hatted man's smile fell from his lips, but he was still quite upbeat; he could see it in his bright, disturbingly clear eyes. They were far too honest, too… how to describe it. It was almost too good, that gaze. Too friendly, too welcoming.

“You look lonely, eat with us,” the guy urged, his tone so final that Zoro couldn't stop himself from staring.

“Get lost,” he growled and the other man just sat there, staring at him.

“Come on! We're nice! Promise!” the guy tried again and the instructor felt his irritation rise. What the hell was with this picture?

“Luffy! Stop it!” the familiar voice of the skinny long-nosed man cried. “He looks scary!”

“Coward,” a woman's voice shot.

“I am _not_ a coward! I'm cautious! There's a _big_ difference!”

“A true scaredy cat,” a deeper woman's voice chuckled softly. There was a sudden ruckus of noise and laughter and the man in front of the instructor, Luffy, giggled with them in good humor.

“Come on!” Luffy tried again and Zoro grunted.

“Oi! Come on! Food tastes better when you're not alone!” The instructor looked over to see that it was the largest of the group by far that has spoken, and he was massive, and with greased blue hair on top of it.

“Yohohoho! Yes! The joy of a meal among wonderful friends!” an incredibly tall man with an Afro of black hair cried, his body so thin it almost looked skeletal. These guys… seemed like a complete freak fest, like all the world's rejects had just decided to come together and be friendly with each other.

“Come on! It'll be fun!” Luffy cried, drawing Zoro's attention back to him. He tensed in his seat and growled a little. Why did this have to happen? All he wanted was a quiet, solitary meal. Who the fuck just came over and nagged someone until they ate with them? Not too many people, that was for sure. He looked into the straw hat man's eyes and he could just see it in them, the stubbornness that he was just not going to leave. Not until he got what he wanted. What a brat.

“Seriously?” he asked and Luffy grinned wide before he jabbed out his hand.

“Luffy D. Monkey!” he greeted and Zoro cocked an eyebrow. Monkey? As a last name? Seriously? He stared down at the hand a moment and sighed as he reached his own hand out and shook it. He only had to deal with it until he was done eating. Then he could leave and forget about these guys.

“Zoro Roronoa.”

And so Zoro grabbed his tray and followed Luffy to the group, finding an open seat at the end of the tables next to each other. He took a seat, finding himself next to a girl with long, wavy ginger hair.

“Sorry about my husband,” the girl said and he looked over to her to see a sheepish look on her face as she leaned on her elbow, her chin in her palm as she looked at him.

“He's an idiot, and stubborn as hell, but he always means well.” Zoro nodded, just wanting to get things done and over with. Even though the thought of such a childish guy being married, especially to a woman that was so… damn, the cook would have gone nuts over her, seemed sorta… weird.

“Oi! Who took my ketchup?!” the giant, blue haired man cried and there was a snicker from somewhere at the tables. The talking started up again, all at once, and chaotic, and Zoro found himself on the receiving end of random questions, some mundane like how he was doing, to some that were just odd. Did that tall guy ask about his boxers? Or was he talking to one of the girls he had learned to be called Nami? The one married to the straw hat guy. It was hard to tell in all the chaos. He was almost done with his food when a cry alerted him to look up.

“Usopp! Chopper! Fight in the ball pit!” Luffy cried, and three of the smallest in the group turned wicked grins to each other, which included one that Zoro knew was probably still young enough to go into the ball pit… Luffy and Usopp… he was pretty damn sure they weren't supposed to be in there. Nami reared to call, what Zoro assumed, was for her husband to stop, but the three blasted off from the tables like a bunch of excited kids and crammed their way into the entrance of the ball pit. And he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Weird people. Really weird.

“So, Zoro, would it be alright if I asked your profession?” the tallest man, Brook, asked and Zoro looked over toward him as he swallowed his bite of burger.

“Teacher,” he deadpanned, hoping to not have to divulge any more.

“Oh! How wonderful!” the tall man gasped.

“Oh? What subject?” the tall, dark-haired woman, the most mature of the group, asked and the instructor sighed. They really weren't bad, even if they were weird. He just… wasn't much of a people person. And for a guy probably fighting off depression, this energy was too much.

“Swordsmanship. I teach at a dojo.” There was a cough at the table and a wild cry from the ball pit that drew eyes upon the trio already rough housing, the sound of empty plastic balls hitting everywhere.

“That is so _cool_!” Luffy cried, his voice genuinely amazed as he ran up and pressed himself tight against the roped sides of the ball pit. He looked like an idiot.

“Do you get to touch _real_ swords?!” he gasped and the instructor took another breath.

“Yeah.” There was a squeal.

“We are _so_ going to be best friends!” Luffy cried and Zoro stared at the raven-haired man, dumbfounded. What the hell?

“So you're a real swordsman?! That's so cool!” the smallest of the group, Chopper, gasped, eyes gleaming in pure adoration.

“I _knew_ there was something cool about him!” Usopp declared, bolstering himself up behind the other two in the pit, and Luffy made a face.

“You said he was scary!”

“I did not! That was Chopper!”

“No, it wasn't!” The skinny, brown haired teen snapped with a hiss.

Zoro finished the rest of his meal, and after throwing away his trash and placing his tray in the designated slot, started for the door. He wanted out.

“Wait! Zoro! You can't go yet!” came a wild cry. Zoro paused, tension in his face as he heard the clumsy, loud clattering through the ball pit as he turned and saw Luffy scramble out and up to him.

“We should exchange cell numbers! And emails!” Fuck. What the hell was he supposed to do? He wanted nothing to do with these guys. After a second of staring, he realized it had gone silent, and as he turned his gaze to the tables, he found every face just staring. Well, should he be the asshole? He was kinda being one already. These guys had been nothing but friendly. Pushy as hell, but nice. The instructor sighed and pulled his cellphone out, Luffy quickly yanking his from the pocket of his cut off jeans. They exchanged numbers and the shorter man grinned excitedly before giggling, as if he had just triumphed over something.

“I'll call you!” he declared and Zoro nodded once as he turned and pulled the door open, pausing with a thought to wave. The rest of the group waved back politely before the ruckus suddenly started again as he left out the door. He heaved a sigh on the other side and scratched through the back of his hair. Just what the hell was he getting into? He had a feeling that he was going to be getting calls from that weird guy from now on. He should have just made up some excuse to not answer. Maybe he could just ignore the calls, it wasn't like he was ever going to see them again. Though, maybe if he was in the mood, they may not be so bad. It wasn't that often people actually persisted in talking to him. Most people kept their distance, probably because he was famous for having a 'scary face'. That was what he had been told his whole life growing up, anyway. The fact that guy Luffy hadn't been deterred, had been perfectly amiable in his own way, and that the rest just accepted him at their table without question. There had not been an ounce of awkwardness on their part. Huh, maybe they wouldn't be so bad. Though he supposed he would better decide that _if_ he saw them again. **If**.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sanji was starting to get nervous. He had not heard from Zoro in three days. He was damn sure his message had been received. Was he being ignored? Was Zoro not going to talk to him? Was he not willing to forgive him? Did he hate him? Oh, fuck, what should he do? No, no, this was a waiting game right now. He had apologized, there was nothing else to do. He would just wait it out, be stubborn. He knew damn well they were both stubborn. This is just a phase, still a phase. He was pissed at him right now, fine. Two could play at that game.

“Sanji?” The blonde looked back to Elie. Things were going well with her. He'd concentrate on that for now. This was nothing. Nothing at all.

“Coming baby!” he called as he pocketed his phone and made his way over toward the girl.

“You look lovely~”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Zoro was sitting at home. Bored, and kind of lonely. He had chatted with Law for a bit on the phone, but with his boyfriend living the life of a surgeon, he had gotten busy and had to hang up. It was disappointing, but it was fine. He'd have Law all to himself tomorrow. He browsed the net for a while, idly wondering if he should search for some porn when his phone rang. He looked at it on the table and realized who was calling. He had titled the caller Straw Hat after all, a pretty big give away. He debated only a moment. He was bored, anyway. So he grabbed his phone and answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey! Let's go drinking!” Luffy cried.

“We just met,” Zoro grunted.

“So! We'll get to know each other at Bob's! It's a good place! And they have yummy food!” He shook his head a little and sighed, even as a small smile curved his lips. Ah, what the fuck. Why not?

“Is it going to be a big crowd this time?” he asked.

“Nope. Robin and Franky are doing some special anniversary thing tonight. And Chopper can't come cuz he's not old enough. So it's Me, Nami, Usopp, and Brook!” Zoro nodded. That sounded better. A smaller group would be more tame, right?

“Sure, I'll go.” There was an excited whoop that made him twitch a little, but the instructor knew better than to let himself get worked up over this. He had a feeling that if he _was_ going to try and be friends with this kooky guy, he was going to have to get used it.

“This is going to be awesome!” Luffy cheered and Zoro chuckled a little as he reached into his closet and grabbed his jacket before searching out his wallet on the table by his computer.

“I'll be there soon,” he informed and there was an excited 'see ya' on the other line before it went dead. Pocketing his phone, Zoro pulled on his jacket, slipped his wallet into the same pocket, and started out.

“Where are you going?” Koshiro asked when Zoro started unlocking the front door. He paused and looked over his shoulder at his father.

“Out,” he answered.

“With who?”

“Some new friends,” he answered, feeling a little awkward. Koshiro froze, a look of surprise gracing his features. His brows furrowed as he walked up to the larger man.

“You have some friends?” he asked and Zoro shrugged.

“Met them today at McDonald's. They want to go drinking.” Koshiro smiled.

“That's… Zoro you have no idea how good that is to hear.” The instructor felt his heart pulse faster and his cheeks blushed.

“Please be safe, but have fun.” Zoro nodded as he opened the door and stepped out. Out in the cool evening air he took a deep breath. Friends, huh? That made his dad happy, did it? Friends… a smile broadened across the instructor's lips as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket as he started off on foot towards downtown. This was starting to feel like it might actually be nice. He never really had friends before.


	9. Why Do You Care?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro meets up with his new friends at the bar, but there's a problem on the rise when Sanji shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter! I very much hope that everyone enjoys it! Things are starting to really heat up now. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone that has left comments and kudos. The support really means so much! Thank you! And I sincerely hope that this build up chapter is enjoyed!
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by the wonderfully talented [lastofromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofromance/profile)!
> 
> https://youtu.be/Xu1xmOX32L0

It had… taken longer than he had thought it would to get to Bob's. He wasn't exactly sure, but he could swear that he somehow walked down the same street four times without ever making any attempts to backtrack. But, he made it finally to the bar. A large frown dipped his lips as he pulled the dark wood door open and stepped into the dim of the bar, the classic stale smell of alcohol and other scents pressing in around him as he walked down a short entry hall and into the main area. It had taken him so damn long, were they even still there?

“Wooh! I want more poppers!” The voice was identifiable, if not anything, by its ridiculous enthusiasm at least. Looking toward the end of the bar to his left, he saw four backs seated at the bar, but the damn ridiculous straw hat that was hanging against the back of the man that had just cried out answered any questions. Well, definitely not a teenager. A strong wave of awkwardness washed over Zoro as he made his way over, hands stuffed into the pockets of his coat. He made it up behind the four, watching how Usopp leaned over and did something that made Luffy chortle and Brook giggle. He stood there a moment, not feeling quite up to making his presence known when he felt a bit of a third wheel to a very new group of people, but the redhead, Luffy's wife, happened to catch a glance of him.

“Oh! Look who's here!” she cried, a slight tinge of pink to her cheeks as she sipped on whatever fruity cocktail she had chosen. Luffy almost spun around while the others opted for a more simple turn. All smiled, but Luffy exploded with enthusiasm, as expected.

“Oi! You made it!” he cried, the largest grin stretching his lips.

“Took you a while though,” Usopp said as he squinted down at the watch on his wrist.

“Yeah… sorry 'bout that,” Zoro grunted as he ran his right hand back through the side of his hair.

“Oi! Move down!” Luffy cried and Usopp and Nami moved down a stool while the straw hat wearing man motioned Zoro in. Sitting down, he was immediately met with the bartender.

“An IPA,” he said as he pulled out his I.D. to start his tab. The man examined his I.D. and nodded as he walked away it.

“So, what's it like to teach swordsmanship?” Brook asked, towering over everyone else at the bar. Zoro turned toward the dark skinned man when his beer was set down, and he made a grab for it as he opened his mouth to speak when Luffy suddenly grabbed his shoulder.

“Order food! It's really good!” Luffy cried and Zoro could not stop from looking down at the grabby man.

“I was planning to in a minute,” he answered.

“Get the poppers!” Luffy urged, his eyes surprisingly big.

“Don't get the poppers unless you want Luffy to try to steal them all from you,” Nami declared, an air of annoyance in her voice. Zoro was beginning to wonder what dinner was like at home for them. But then again, he wouldn't be a total dick and steal his wife's food would he? He was starting to get a little bit of a feel for Luffy's personality. Very friendly, but apparently also quite selfish.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“This place is a bar,” Elie noted as they parked and Sanji smiled.

“Yes, it's a bar. But they do have some nice seating. You said you wanted a good cocktail and food, this place excels at both,” he explained as he pulled his finger off the start button on his car and the two exited.

“Bob's?” she read out with uncertainty in her voice.

“It's local, and very good. You trust my judgment, right?” Sanji asked and the girl flashed a smile.

“But if you really don't want to, we can go elsewhere,” he offered and she shook her little head.

“No, I trust your judgment.” And so, with his arm around her small, feminine shoulders, they entered into the establishment.

They were almost past the bar, heading toward the tables separated by clear, frosty windows, and dark, polished wood when he saw something, heard the tickle of that deep voice. It sent signals all through his body, and he felt his spine tighten into a straight line.

“But! Nami! I want poppers! I won't eat them all! I just wanna share!” a skinny brat cried as he leaned over… over Zoro's front, which prompted the instructor to lean back as he drank from his mug of beer.

“No! I cut you off for a reason!” A girl with ginger hair snapped from the end of the obvious group of five. Sanji stood, frozen as he turned and stared fully at Zoro's back, who sat completely oblivious to the presence right behind him.

“Yohohoho! Would a few more really hurt?” An outrageously tall man asked over the group and the girl's voice got sharper.

“That's not the purpose of cutting him off!” she growled.

“What about fruit?” A man with long curly black hair asked. The girl suddenly brightened up.

“That's fine,” she announced, and there was an animated whine.

“But I had fruit for breakfast!”

“That's all you're getting!” the girl stated firmly as she sipped her drink.

“Another of the same please,” Zoro called when when the skinny brat pulled from in front of him and sat in his seat, and proceeded to sink down with a pouty slouch.

“And some poppers!” he added, and the skinny brat suddenly straightened up and wrapped his arms around the instructor's broad shoulders.

“Thank you!”

“They're not for you,” Zoro grumbled, but the kid in the ugly hat didn't seem deterred.

“Sanji?” Sanji twitched and looked over toward his present girlfriend. He smiled brightly and hugged her close.

“Sorry honey~” he lilted, attempting to cover up his distraction with an over correction of emotion as he guided them toward the tables. What was that? What was this he was seeing? He glanced to Zoro's back and felt his insides twist around as his heart pulsed faster. There was a table near a large walkway leading into the more formal dining area and he settled them down where he could still see Zoro. It wasn't like he actually needed to see that moron. Nope. That bastard that had the gall to absolutely ignore his call in favor of hanging out with people that he knew damn well had to have been new. A shock of horror hit him then. Was Zoro moving on? Replacing him with these new people and that new fucking slut of his? No, it was Zoro that was the slut. What, was he going to spread his legs for that skinny brat too?

“Sanji?” Elie called and Sanji jerked his eyes to her, noticing the disappointed look on her face.

“Is everything okay?” she asked, her expression softening to concern.

“Oh, nothing. I just think I know that guy there,” he lied smoothly and the girl looked into the bar.

“Is it someone from the restaurant?” she asked and he shook his head.

“No. Just someone I went to college with.” Smoothing over his poor behavior, they ordered their drinks and food and he vowed to ignore the bastard at the bar.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Zoro felt his phone vibrate and reached into his pocket. Looking at the screen, he felt his pulse pick up at the I.D. display. Quickly he answered and put the phone to his ear. The group paused, though Luffy leaned in a little closer, which was disconcerting.

“Hey, didn't expect a call from you tonight,” he answered and Law's deep, smooth voice flowed from his phone and into his ear, inducing a wonderful sensation. A smile curved his lips.

“Yes, well, I got lonely,” Law replied and Zoro felt his lips spread wider. This, this was how things were supposed to be between lovers.

“I thought you were working late.” Luffy attempted to sneak his hand onto his food tray and Zoro batted the thief away.

“There was a sudden schedule change, the mechanics of which are so complicated that it can only be summarized that I said I had the stomach flu,” Law explained and a chuckle rumbled from the back of the instructor's throat. “Are you home?”

“No. I'm out at this bar called Bob's. You been there?” he asked and Law hummed, the sound far too damn appealing for such an innocent vocal.

“Actually, I've never been in, but I've seen it. I've heard they have phenomenal burgers, unfortunately that's never been something to bring me in,” the surgeon explained and Zoro's brows furrowed in confusion.

“You don't like burgers?”

“Oh no, I do. But I get tired of asking for them without buns,” Law explained and Zoro grunted.

“No buns? How do you hold it?”

“I don't. I cut it, and eat it like steak.”

“Why?”

“I hate bread,” the surgeon answered and the instructor froze in shock.

“Hate bread?” There was a sigh.

“Yes.” And Zoro chuckled.

“Wow. Limits a lot of American foods, doesn't it?”

“Only the cheap, quickly made ones,” Law answered. “Are you up for me dropping by there?” he asked and Zoro nodded even as he answered.

“Hell yeah,” he affirmed. There was a dark, smoky chuckle on the other end of the line that induced a shiver down the instructor's back and heat to start to pool in a place that wasn't too appropriate for public.

“Alright then. I'll be there in ten minutes or so,” Law informed and Zoro nodded even as he answered.

“Okay then. I'll be at the bar, fighting for my damn Jalapeno poppers,” he declared as he smacked Luffy's hand into the bar counter and the skinny man yanked it back with a scowl. There was a chuckle on the other end.

“Oh? Something interesting happening?”

“Well uh… I'll explain later. But I made some new friends-”

“Ooh! You're talking about us!” Luffy chirped as he stood and made a surprising grab for the phone. Zoro grunted and grabbed the other man's face before pushing him away.

“Oh. You still want me there?”

“Yeah! It'll be fine, if it gets too crazy we can take off,” Zoro declared.

“Alright then. I'll be there soon.”

“The sooner, the better,” Zoro said back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sanji was doing his best to _enjoy_ his date, but he honestly, just couldn't. Zoro being back there behind him, looking like he was having a great time with those weirdos, was souring his mood considerably. So that's how it was, huh? He was picking a bunch of weirdos to take his place? Zoro had never been a very social guy, even back in college. He was friendly enough, especially when he drank, but he was quite the loner by nature. He kept to himself, stayed out of others' business, just did what he needed to do. Even back in the group of friends they had in school, they were more his friend's than Zoro's; though, even those hadn't been very close to himself. His temper had a habit of pushing people away, and Zoro never seemed to care to have anyone close, other than him, apparently. Sanji felt tension shoot through his body and his heart twisted in his chest. This was bullshit. Was Zoro trying to push him out of his life? Without so much as a fucking word?! Was he that fucking replaceable?!

Sanji looked up from his share of the appetizer and felt like his whole body, his insides, had been filled with molten lava as his heart jumped and twisted sharply in his chest. He could feel the widening of his eyes as he stared, gripped tight by shock when in strolled that tall sonofabitch. He was impossible to miss, that over six foot bastard. Zoro, who apparently must have been watching the door, stood and walked over toward his boy toy. They met, and oh, God. A long arm boldly lifted and even more bold fingers threaded into short green hair at the back of the instructor's head. Oh shit, he knew damn well what the body language meant, and he was galled once more that, in such a public place! All those new friends of Zoro's watched as the tall asshole dipped down and-- Sanji froze in surprise. A reciprocal kiss? In the middle of a bar? There was a sudden ruckus of noise, of cheering, and the blonde blinked when the weird guy in the straw hat bounced his way over toward the two and butted in. Sanji sat still in his chair, feeling his heart about ready to burst. What the hell? What was with this? What was happening? He was gone, wasn't he? As far as Zoro was concerned, he was out of the picture, didn't exist. He was dust, old, and forgotten. A surge of emotions raged through him, he could see nothing, hear nothing over the rushing of blood in his ears.

“That was a hell of an entrance,” Zoro's voice broke through the static and the chef about felt his heart stop. He jumped up from his seat.

“Sanji?!” Elie cried in alarm, but he turned his attention to the two men who turned and looked at him. Two sets of eyes landed on him, and he glared at them both; he had intended to glare at just the bastard, or just at Zoro, he wasn't really sure who he was more pissed at. But in the end, he found himself losing focus, focusing instead on the space they were sharing, the intimate space, standing so near. He couldn't read the expression on Zoro's face, the surprise in their eyes with his presence as he looked back at Elie, and finding it impossible to calm himself, glared at her.

“I have to get out of here,” he declared, voice rough and shaky with barely constrained emotion. It might have been rage, it might have been hurt, it might have been a million things. But he couldn't think to figure it out, all he knew was that he had to get the fuck out of there, or he would suffocate and die there in the establishment. He slapped his wallet down and quickly vacated the table, ignoring, and in many ways, not hearing the girl's cries of his name as he rushed by Zoro and his boy toy. He could not look up, he could do nothing, just followed the fast strut of his legs as he made his way out of the bar and a beeline for his car.

Making it inside, Sanji felt a sudden slack in his body, perhaps an attempt at calm. But then, it all suddenly exploded from him in a rush of adrenaline and rage as he punched his steering wheel hard enough that the whole car jerked.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Zoro sat next to Law at the table that everyone had moved them to, once things had calmed down from the bizarre and incredibly tense moment. He had to say, he had not expected to see Sanji. Now it was as clear as day that he was ignoring the cook.

“Food!” Luffy cried when the server arrived and Zoro smirked, trying to push it out of his mind. Law looked to the menus sitting in the holder on the far side of the table and the instructor chuckled.

“Already ordered for you,” he informed and Law looked to him quizzically.

“Burger?” was asked and Zoro pointed toward the surgeon. Law frowned, arms crossing over his stomach as the plate was put down, before he paused and stared at the plate. “No buns?” the server asked and Law nodded as it was fully placed onto the table.

“Double bacon?” And Luffy gave an enthusiastic hand raise.

“Spicy chicken club?” And Usopp made himself known.

“Chicken salad?” Nami raised her hand.

“Salad, chili, and bread sticks?” And Brooke giggled his response.

“The Steak burger with extra pickles?” Zoro grunted and the man put his plate in front of him.

“So, you decided to order me a breadless burger?” Law asked and Zoro grinned as he grabbed his already dressed burger.

“You said you liked burgers, just without the bread. And this place is seriously known for their burgers. Thought you might like to try it, without dealing with the stigma,” he explained and a smile tugged the surgeon's lips as he picked up one of the pre-placed napkin wrapped silverware.

“So thoughtful.” Zoro turned a large, off kilter grin toward his boyfriend.

“Get used to it.”

When dinner was done and more beer was added, Zoro found himself unable to stop thinking about Sanji. It wouldn’t leave him alone. The cook hadn't even eaten his dinner, and he had essentially ditched his girlfriend. Sanji was bad, but he was never like that. It must have seriously bothered him to see them like that. Just what the hell did that mean? He had seriously acted out the last time too. Was that bastard seriously jealous? When he'd been nothing but an asshole for years? Zoro felt tension fill him. He would have to call Sanji and arrange to see him in person. It was best to tell him off in person, make sure that the chef knew… that the door was closed; even though it still hurt, even though it made his heart ache to think it. But it was, it had to be, or else he would never be happy.

“Are you alright?” Law's low voice whispered, and Zoro twitched before looking up over at his boyfriend.

“Yeah. That was just… pretty stressful, even if it was for just that moment,” he informed.

“I think you're still stressed about it. Your shoulders are tense.” Zoro frowned and looked down at the beer that he had been given by Luffy.

“So, what's the deal with that pissy looking pretty boy?” Nami asked and his frown deepened. “An ex?”

“I don't really wanna talk about it,” Zoro said, voice falling quiet.

“Hey! Let's forget about that guy! We're here for fun! And food!” Luffy cried.

“Yes, let's enjoy the atmosphere and make merry. We shouldn't let one bad moment ruin what has been a night of joy!” Brook agreed.

“That guy sure looked like he was ready to tear someone's face off though,” Usopp muttered as he crossed his arms on the table. Zoro heaved a deep sigh. A moment later, he felt Law's arm wrap around his shoulders.

“I think that Zoro has become a bit drained from the experience,” he suddenly declared and the instructor looked to the surgeon again as his far shoulder was given a squeeze.

“While it was nice to meet you all, I believe I should take him home so that he can decompress from the situation, despite however brief it was,” Law finished and Zoro frowned up at the man when their eyes met. A corner of Law's lips ticked up.

“He does seem wore out now,” Usopp suddenly said and Zoro looked up to see the man leaning across the table and staring into his face, a look of concentration tensing his features, which he glowered at. It wasn't like it was that bad, what Sanji had done last time was worse. In fact, he felt worse for his girlfriend; that poor girl looked confused and a bit scared when he had stormed off, and she had been left to pay and chase after the jerk. Zoro took in a deep breath and released it.

“You know, I think I should go and get some rest.”

“Oh, if Mr. Tall, dark and handsome goes with you, I highly doubt you'll be getting any rest,” Nami announced and Zoro looked at her, cheeks pinking as she winked at him. Law’s deep, smooth chuckling tickled his ear and Zoro felt his heart flutter a little.

“Now, I am capable of being a complete gentleman,” he informed.

“The gentleman are the ones that get laid the most. At least in my opinion.” Nami giggled, still a bit buzzed.

“So I'm a gentleman?” Luffy asked, his expression devoid of any humor, which made the entire table go still and silent. He was being serious? Nami gave a laugh.

“Hardly. But you have your charms.” And the table was filled with awkward chuckling.

“Well, shall we go, Zoro?” Law asked and Zoro nodded as he swallowed as much of his beer as quickly as he could before setting it down and looking to his boyfriend.

“Just let me settle my tab.” And he left to the bar with Law giving a polite, but very casual farewell after he had waved his own goodbye's. They made it out of the bar rather quickly, but not without hearing Luffy shout across the bar that he would be calling or emailing soon. And that he wanted Law's contact information.

“That man is certainly pushy, isn't he?” Law mused and Zoro grunted.

“That's what he did to me today.” Zoro informed as the surgeon led the way to his car.

“Oh, really?” 

“Yeah. Put in a spot where I didn’t have a choice.” Law reached his sleek black car and with the touch of a fingertip, the door opened and he offered it to the instructor.

“Nice car,” Zoro commented as he slid in while Law made his way to the driver’s side.

“Thank you.”

“What happens when you get a surgeon’s salary,” Zoro jabbed lightly and Law chuckled.

“So, your house, a movie on that T.V. in your room?” Law asked and Zoro smirked.

“Sure. If you can keep your eyes off me.” The surgeon’s eyes gleamed with a dark mischief.

“Sounds like a challenge. I may forfeit on purpose.” And the car purred with life.

“Sounds good to me,” Zoro declared as they pulled back and out of the parking lot.


	10. Why Are Things Like This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro goes to tell Sanji to his face once and for all that it's over. But he comes upon a sight that is entirely confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm totally terrified to post this. I've finally been writing again, though it's been sorta difficult. And I haven't written on this in fucking forever! And it really wasn't by choice. If any of you have read any my recent attempts at writing, you know what's up, but for those who haven't, I've been severely injured for over a year and having doctor troubles. I had to stop writing (I stopped doing anything other than rotting in my bed for a long while (months), but I'm back here trying to write again.
> 
> This is a practice chapter! Totally canon and planned, but I'm worried I'm out of practice for this story, and I really, really am scared this chapter sucks. Especially cuz it's short. But short and hopefully decent is better than long and crap. So with this chapter I'm trying to get back into the mindset of this fic, get back into everyone's head given the situation and whatnot with this chapter. I feel so super iffy. But, I digress, I need to shut-up about how anxious I am about writing. I... hope everyone likes this! And thank you so much to everyone that has supported this work in the past. I never forgot about it or lost fire or anything. Life has just been very cruel this past year.
> 
> Anyway, I really, really hope that this chapter turned out okay. And that I wrote everyone okay, and the flow and events don't seem weird/sudden/etc. And I'll be going into Sanji's side of this chapter next time so no one is missing any information.
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Zoro stepped out of the cab and looked up the upper-class condos with a frown curving his lips. He had been there before, but not very many times. He was pretty sure he remembered which door was Sanji’s as he closed the cab door behind before the vehicle moved on down the street. He had called the cook’s work and found that he had called in sick at the last minute, so home was the only place he could be. The instructor took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his racing heart. This was it, he was going to tell the cook that it was all over, officially, to his face. Even if the cook wasn’t feeling well, all the tension and anxiety had to stop, they were no longer a thing, though they never really had been a thing from the start even though he had always wanted it. The first step was the hardest as he walked up the urban building, but with each step, his feet lighter, even though oddly, his heart felt heavier.

 

Zoro stood at door 310. He was certain this was the place. Zoro picked up his phone and frowned, he had attempted to call the blonde on his way to the third floor, but the phone had gone to voice mail after a few rings. Was the cook so sick he wasn’t even answering his home phone? Would he even come to the door? Zoro stood for a long moment, raised his fist, hesitated again, and then knocked. After a minute of no response, he decided to ring the doorbell, as he had a habit of forgetting to use doorbells, something Sanji had yelled at him for in the past. Another long minute passed and Zoro felt tension build in his chest. Shit. He was home, right? What if he wasn’t? He recalled how upset the blonde had looked, was he maybe out blowing off steam? That could be it, but then again, Sanji was never a man to neglect his work, he was far too passionate about it. He took his job very seriously. It was then that the instructor felt instinctively that something was wrong, very wrong.

 

Zoro almost jumped, his heart skipping a beat when he heard the chain lock rattle before the knob turned and the door cracked open. His heart surged in his chest as he looked into the dark crack and with a degree of shock, he spied a pale, though flushed cheeked, face staring up at him, eyes bloodshot, swollen and bruised. He looked like fucking shit.

 

“Sanji?” Zoro asked, his heart quivering in a strange sort of fear. The blonde’s hand wrapped around the edge of the door as he appeared to lean his weight on the barrier.

 

“What do you want?” Sanji asked, his voice gravely as it cracked and came and went in volume. Holy shit.

“Are you okay?” Zoro asked and the glare he received shut him up quickly. But the glare only lasted a second before the blonde’s face simply sagged, as if his facial muscles did not have sufficient strength to hold such a look.

 

“Go away,” the blonde said, his voice weak and still cracking. Zoro could not remember the last time he had seen he blonde so upset. Never, so upset. Not even when he had been dumped by a girl he had been really into. And it struck the instructor.

 

“Did you get dumped?” he asked and the blonde’s expression tightened a moment before the door slammed shut on the foot Zoro placed in that last second. A grunt hit the back of his throat as pain jabbed into the appendage. He hissed as the door continued to slam into his foot with increasing force and the instructor slammed his shoulder into the door, forcing it to stop abusing his foot. Sanji pushed back against the door and both men growled at one another.

 

“Get fucking lost! Okay?! You won! You got your knight in shining armor! So just get the fuck out of my life and I’ll stay out of yours!” Sanji snapped and Zoro felt his heart twist sharply in pain. Wait, what the hell? Was that why he was upset? Just what the hell was he talking about?!

 

“What the fuck do you mean?!” Zoro grunted and the blonde gave a hiss before the door suddenly pulled back and the instructor stumbled inside and right down onto his hands and knees. Zoro jerked his head up from where he had fallen and watched as the blonde walked down the short hall into his place. And Zoro realized then, that he was still wearing the clothes he had been wearing when he had seen him at the bar. Had he not changed? What the hell happened? Zoro knew the blonde well enough to recognize when he was broken hearted when he been met with complete failure. Did he felt to have lost? To him? In what? Over what? Zoro got to his feet and closed the door before he wandered into the living room where he found the chef, on the couch with a bottle of scotch in his hand that he was tipping back. Zoro’s eyebrows rose high as stared in disbelief.

 

“Cook?” Sanji lowered the bottle, face screwing up as he put the bottle between his thighs.

 

“I broke up with Elie. Wasn’t real anyway. None of it was. It was all bullshit. It’s always been bullshit. Everything’s bullshit,” Sanji declared as he stared down at his hand and Zoro froze, his heart clenching in his chest. What was he seeing? Hearing?

 

“Cook,” Zoro began and Sanji heaved out an irate sigh.

 

“Just get lost! I’ve given up! It’s done! It’s over! Just go back to your loverboy and leave me the fuck alone! Don’t want anything to do with you, not anymore. It’s too fucking hard. I give up,” Sanji explained and Zoro stared in confusion.

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” he asked and the blonde shot him an angry look.

 

“If you don’t get it, then just get out! I’m not explaining myself to you! Okay?! I’m a bastard! A dickhead! Hell, a monster by some accounts! I made my choices, wrong or right, and I’ve gotta work through them! Things with you are over! I get it! Okay?! I’m done with the denial shtick! So just go be happy! Okay?!” Sanji yelled, nearly leaping off of the couch in his screams. Zoro stared, not completely comprehending what the blonde meant by all his words. It was too many at once, and there was a lot of context missing for him to get it.

 

“Cook, you look like shit,” Zoro began, hoping to change the subject so that the blonde would maybe calm down, but apparently it wasn’t the right subject.

 

“No shit. Didn’t sleep a wink! And I’ve been on and off the booze all night. Threw up all fucking morning. Thank God for Excedrin cuz I’d be wishing I was dead right now,” Sanji declared, his yells falling to miserable, flat statements.

 

“I don’t understand,” Zoro muttered and the blonde gave another frustrated sigh.

 

“Of course you don’t. Dense as a rock describes Zoro Roronoa,” Sanji snapped and the instructor frowned as he felt the stab in his chest. Sanji then took a deep breath and released it as he placed the scotch bottle on the table and leaned forward on his thighs.

 

“Look. I’m in a really rough spot right now. But I’ll get through it. So just... go, please,” he pleaded softly and Zoro felt his heart clench. He was missing something so obvious, something that he knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t fucking quite grasp it.

 

“You sure?” Zoro asked and the blonde gave a weak nod.

 

“Yeah. I’ve got a lot of shit to work through right now. I know I’m a mess right now, but hey, I’m a resilient guy,” Sanji declared as he turned his head and their eyes met as the blonde gave him meek smile.

 

“If you want, you can call and check on me. I’ll actually answer the phone, promise,” Sanji informed. Zoro stayed still a moment, staring. Should he leave? Was that the right thing to do? Pressing for a better explanation didn’t seem wise, but neither did leaving. As much as the blonde may have deserved a little misery, Zoro wasn’t a man to leave someone in need alone. Well fuck, all his resolve about telling Sanji to get the fuck out of his life was out the window. What the hell was he supposed to do? Zoro stared, his inner battle completely readable on his face. Sanji gave a soft laugh as he turned his head away and leaned back on his couch again.

 

“Such a nice guy. Not fair to a dick like me,” he muttered.

 

“Just go home, okay,” Sanji sighed.

 

“You really want me to?” Zoro asked finally and the blonde gave another deep sigh as he stood from the couch.

 

“Yeah. I’m gonna shower and try to sleep all this shit off,” Sanji said as he walked passed Zoro toward the stairs. Zoro turned, watching the blonde climb them without another word.

 

“All right then, I’ll lock the door,” Zoro said and the blonde gave a nod. At a loss for anything to say or do, the instructor turned and left after locking the doorknob and closing the door. Well, that hadn’t… gone the way he had hoped. What the hell was he supposed to do? Was it all over? Would he stop getting nasty looks and interruptions by the blonde? Was it all… really, truly over? And was it really Sanji, who had ended it? How the fuck did that happen?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Well damn,” Law whispered from where he sat on the couch next to Zoro. The instructor turned an inquisitive look to the surgeon who eyed him in return.

 

“You really are dense, huh?” Law asked, a small smile curving his lips as the instructor gave a pouty glare.

 

“What the hell does that mean?” Zoro grunted and the dark haired man gave a laugh.

 

“Not sure I should explain it to you. If you don’t get it on your own, it might be best for you to just leave it. I mean, he’s offered to get out your life, so why not take the small graces?” Law asked and Zoro frowned as he leaned forward.

 

“I guess, but, something just doesn’t feel right. I’ve seen the cook distraught before, but that was… that was something else. I’m worried,” he muttered and his boyfriend’s hand rest on his upper back.

 

“I can’t tell you what to do. But I do have to say, as your boyfriend, it does leave me feeling a bit miffed to see you spending alone time with an ex, especially one that treated you like shit before,” the older man explained and Zoro’s cheeks pinked and straightened up his back and looked to Law with a sheepish look.

 

“You’re right. Sorry. I’ll let it go. I might call in a few days, just to make sure he isn’t dead in a gutter somewhere. But other than that, I won’t mess with him anymore,” Zoro informed and Law nodded as a smile curved his lips.

 

“Thank you.”


End file.
